Enamorada
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Nervios, sudor frío, mejillas calientes y sonrojadas, torpeza, pensamientos interiores de "verse más guapa", demostraciones de valentía, fuerza, confianza...eso sentía y quería demostrar la maga de espíritus Lucy a Natsu Dragneel, su compañero de misiones. Porque, algo se movía en su interior cuando él se acercaba, porque irremediablemente...se había enamorado de él.
1. Chapter 1

**Y aquello llego con otra nueva historia de ésta genial pareja! **

**Como sabréis, los personajes pertenecen al genial y maravilloso Hiro Mashima, la historia es totalmente mía. ( aunque tiene partes del anime, espeficamente en aquel en que ella cree que Natsu se le va a declarar ) **

**Y aquí comienza nuestra historia. En Magnolia...**

* * *

><p>No lo entendía. Sencillamente es que no entendía que le pasaba.<p>

Lucy, sentada en una de las mesas del gremio, suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano, cerrando sus ojos. No entendía porque se sentía así. Se supone que eso era bueno, no? entonces porque a ella parecía…molestarle?

-Lucy, estás bien?-Lucy volteó su cabeza y le sonrió a Mirajane.

-Mira-san.-la nombrada se sentó en frente y Lucy suspiró.

-Te resfriaste de nuevo?-Lucy negó.

-No.-y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, haciendo un puchero-me siento… rara.-alzó la cabeza-pero sobre todo muy molesta-

Mirajane alzó la ceja y Lucy, suspiró. Apoyó un brazo sobre la mesa y con el otro apoyó en su mano la cabeza.

-Es por algo del gremio o por alguien? Acaso han vuelto a perseguirte o…-

-No, No!-respondió aceleradamente, sonrojándose-eso ya fue resuelto-y bajó la cabeza y puso sus manos juntas entre sus piernas, sobre la silla-M-Mira-san n-no sé…-y se sonrojó aún más –N-N-N-Nat…-

-Lissana! deja de burlarte de mí!-exclamó Natsu, des de la otra mesa, frunciendo el ceño, mientras algunos que los rodeaban, reían.

-Pero es cierto! Eras un asustadizo en Edoras-dijo entre sonrisas Lissana, sentada al lado del pelirosa.

-Natsu era dominado por la temible Lucy-dijo Happy entre risas

-Jjajajaja! Eso habría que verlo!-dijo Wakaba, riendo.

-Y era muy bueno conduciendo!-alzó el dedo, Lissana, como dando así una noticia importante-de hecho, los autos se le daban muy bien- El grupo quedó en silencio, hasta que explotaron a risas.

-Natsu conduciendo?-

-Eso habría que verlo-

-Y encima miedica. Jajajajaja-

-Oe, oe! Dejad de reíros de mí!-gritó poniéndose de pie sobre la silla y poniendo un pie sobre la mesa, mostrando su puños en fuego y una venita en él-Buscáis pelea!-

Pero el grupo seguía riendo y Natsu se les lanzó encima. Lanzado golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Lissana rió, junto con Happy, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa, cerca de ella.

-Natsu no ha cambiado nada-murmuró, sonriendo y mirando con dulzura a Natsu.

-Aye! pero Natsu, se ha vuelto más fuerte! Y yo también!-

Y Lissana rió, cosa que provocó que Happy hiciera un puchero.

-No nos crees? Lissana-

-Hai, hai-

Lucy bajó la mirada y Mirajane, la despegó de su hermana, que la miraba con una sonrisa, para ver a Lucy, su sonrisa se borró y volvió a fijar la mirada en su hermana, a Lucy, su hermana y de nuevo a Lucy; miró de nuevo a su hermana y luego a Natsu, miró a Lucy y señaló a Natsu, la rubia asintió, sonrojada. Mirajane sonrió.

-Te gggggusta-dijo tapando su boca con ambas manos y riendo, imitando a Happy.

-No hagas eso!-exclamó ella, abochornada, volviéndose a sentar-y-y …n-no m-me g-gusta-miró a un lado.

-Entonces, porque estas tan molesta?-

Las dos se miraron uno segundos, Mirajane sonriendo y Lucy…

-kyaaa!-exclamó alzándose de su silla y poniendo las manos sobre la cabeza-NO! NO ME GUSTA!-gritó a los cuatro vientos, atrayendo la mirada de todos los del gremio. Avergonzada, salió corriendo del gremio.

-Lucy-san…-murmuró sorprendida Wendy.

-Ocurre algo con Lucy?-preguntó Natsu mirando la puerta por donde había salido su amiga. Lissana se acercó con Happy sobre su cabeza.

Mirajane sonrió.

-Está enamorada-respondió sin dejar de sonreír y dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Natsu atinó a cruzarse de brazos, mirando la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero que estoy haciendo! Porque salí corriendo?-se preguntó Lucy, desanimada, caminando hacia su casa.-Mira-san dice demasiadas tonterías.-suspiró y sacó las llaves de su casa.

_Ahora solo me centraré en descansar y me olvidaré de…_

-NATSU!-exclamó al abrir su puerta y ver al pelirosa sentado en su cama, alzando su mano como saludo; Happy salió de detrás de él. Lucy suspiró-os he dicho muchas veces que no entréis en mi casa por la venta…-

-Pero hay algo muy importante que quiero hablar contigo-dijo Natsu, poniéndose serio de repente.

Y Lucy se sonrojó. _Algo muy importante, importante, importante, importante..._

-Nee lucy, estas muy roja-dijo Happy acercándose a su rostro, volando-estas resfriada?-

Y en la mente de Lucy

_Un Natsu super atractivo se acerca y la mira a los ojos_

_-Lucy, aishiteru…-_

_-Natsu…-murmura ella emocionada_

-Kyaa!-grita en ello dándole un buen golpe a Happy que lo manda contra la pared- iros de aquí!-

-Lucy, hay algo que quiero preguntar…-

-Salid!-gritó sonrojadisima, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Natsu se alzó, entrecerrando la mirada sobre su amiga, se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta ella, Lucy retrocedió.

-Na-Natsu...- y cerró los ojos en cuanto éste se inclinó sobre su rostro.

-No confías en mí?-preguntó, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos, sorprendida. El pelirosa la miró unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño –vamos Happy-y saltó por la ventana.

Happy miró a Lucy y luego siguió a su amigo. Lucy en cambio, siguió de pie, sorprendida.

-qué?-y ladeó su cabeza, formándose en su mente un signo de interrogación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Que le ocurrirá a Natsu? Ayer estaba muy extraño…_

_-No confías en mí?-_

-Luu-chan!-y alguien se le tiró encima en cuanto abrió la puerta del gremio. Las dos cayeron al suelo, y cuando Lucy abrió los ojos, vio una cabellera azul.

-Levy-chan-la peliaul se quitó de encima y ayudó a Lucy a ponerse en pie.-Levy-chan que…-

-Es cierto, Lu?-

-eh?-Levy agarró sus manos y las sujetó con fuerza, mirando a Lucy con emoción. Detrás de ella, Wendy, Erza, Cana, Bisca, Juvia y Laki la miraban tanto o igual de emocionadas.

-Ya nos lo han contado Lucy-y sonrió, Cana-por fin lo encontraste-

-Q-quién es?-preguntó Erza sonrojada-No. No debería meterme en tus asuntos-y apretó su puño, molesta consigo- soy una mala amiga, cierto? metiendome donde no debo. puedes golpearme si lo deseas.-

-Erza..-

-Felicidades Lucy!-exclamó Bisca

-Juvia también lo está. Y es más fuerte que lo de Lucy-murmuró ésta cruzándose de brazos.

-Y? Vamos cuenta! Quien es el afortunado?-exclamó Laki, emocionada.

Lucy parpadeó, asombrada.

-Minna, de que habláis?-

-Oh! No seas tan humilde, Lucy, que ya lo sabemos-y le golpeó en el costado, Cana

-n-no…-

-Estás enamorada?- preguntó Levi , sonriendo. Más el rostro de Lucy se encendió y de su cabeza salió humo.

-QUE?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gomene Lucy-juntó sus manos en forma de disculpa, Mirajane-

-Mira-san…-murmuró cansada, Lucy, sentada en la barra junto con Wendy y Charle-porque dijiste eso?-y dejó su cabeza caer sobre la barra

-Todo el gremio no hace nada más que hablar de eso-dijo Wendy con una gota tras la cabeza-eres el centro de atención-

-Y ahora que voy a hacer?-sollozó-que voy a hacer!- y tanto Mirajane como Wendy sonrieron nerviosas.

-Lucy-la nombrada se volteó, aún con cara de preocupación pero nada más la cambió al ver quien era quien la llamaba. La peliblanca sonrió.

-Lissana- ésta se sentó a su lado

-Y bien?-preguntó Lissana, apoyando su cara en su mano y sonriendo. Lucy ladeó la cabeza, sin entender.-Para cuando la boda?-

-Eh!-exclamo sonrojándose al completo-b-b-b-b-bo-boda?- Lissana rió.

-Lissana no seas tan imprudente-le regañó su hermana-Lucy aún no se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Hay que ir poco a poco-

-Sus sentimientos?-preguntó Wendy, confusa. Charle, sentada en la barra, suspiró.

-Era broma, era broma-dijo haciendo espavientos con la mano, Lissana-solo quería divertirme un poco-

Lucy bufó, consternada. Ese no era un tema con el que bromear.

-Entonces…-Lucy la miró-es cierto?-la miró y sonrió-estas enamorada-

Y volvió a sonrojarse de nuevo, alzándose de la silla.

-NO estoy enam…-

-Luuuucy!-exclamó Natsu pasando un brazo por sus hombros y sonriendo-crees que ya podríamos ha….-pero antes de que terminara la frase la rubia se apartó rápidamente de él.

-N-no te me acerques así.-tartamudeó nerviosa y sonrojada, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho. Pero Natsu se cruzó de brazos y gruñó, examinándola.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-

_Hablar..?_

Mirajane, Lissana y Wendy acercaron sus oídos.

Lucy miró a Natsu, con el corazón latiéndola aceleradamente. Natsu la observaba fijamente. Tragó saliva.

-H-hablar?-

El pelirosa asintió.

-Después de echarme ayer de tu casa, pensé que hoy podríamos hablar de…-se rascó la nuca y sus mejillas obtuvieron color-de tu ya sabes que…-

_Tokin!_ Eso es lo que hizo su corazón al ver a Natsu sonrojado.

_Hablar? Ellos? D-de lo que ella ya sabe…que-que era lo que ella sabía? Y porque Natsu se había sonrojado? Kawaii…_pensó. Se puso tensa de golpe. _Kawai? Había dicho que Natsu era…lindo?_

-Kyaaa!-gritó agarrándose la cabeza. Que le estaba pasando!

_Estas enamorada. Estas enamorada. Estas enamorada. Estas enamorada…_

-Lucy?-y ella, abrió los ojos, sorprendida la ver tan cerca el rostro de Natsu. Se sonrojó y éste alzó una ceja-estás bien Lucy?-

Estar enamorada + Hablar de lo que ya sabe + sonrojado + corazón latiendo muy rápido + rostros muy juntos + labios casi rozándose= ….

-Kyyaaa!-y le dio tan golpe que lo mandó a la otra punta del gremio-No te me acerques!-gritó y de nuevo salió corriendo del gremio.

-Lucy-san!-llamó Wendy, preocupada.

-Natsu, eso debió de doler-dijo Happy volando sobre él. Natsu se levantó del suelo, frotándose el mentón dolorido.

-Oe, Natsu, que le hiciste a Lucy?-preguntó Gray, molesto. Pero éste no respondió y entrecerró su mirada, una vena apareció en su frente, gruñó, frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos, su mandíbula se tensó, bajó la cabeza, su mirada se oscureció, bajó los brazos a ambos lados, apretó los puños, volvió a gruñir…

-Natsu que…-balbuceó Gray con una gota tras la nuca al ver las caras de su amigo

-AAArggh!-gritó echando fuego por la boca haciendo que todos los que estaba a su alrededor se alejaran –no entiendo nada!-

-Oe Natsu!-

-Natsu! Vas a destruir el gremio!-

-Natsu-san!-

-AArrrghhh!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Otra vez volví a huir-suspiró en el baño, Lucy. Hundió su cabeza en la bañera y la sacó al segundo. Que les estaba pasando? De verdad se estaba enamorando…de Natsu?

-No-murmuró ella, sonriendo nerviosa. Natsu era solo su amigo y compañero de misiones. Nada más allá. Salió de la bañera y se enroscó la toalla. Pensado que era una tontería todo eso.

_Lo mejor será dormir y hacer como si…_

-Yiiah!-gritó sorprendida

-Yo!-saludó Lissana sentada en el puff amarillo. Y Lucy, como acto reflejo, golpeó a Lissana mandándola contra la pared.

-Lissana!-gritó ésta asustada al ver lo que había hecho-gomennasai Lissana!-

-N-no te preocupes, estoy bien-sonrió, alzándose de repente del suelo y alzando el dedo pulgar en señal de que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Su nariz empezó a sangrar.

A lucy le resbaló la gota.

Al rato…

-Siento lo del golpe-dijo ella avergonzada, mirando con la cabeza cabizbaja a Lissana. Las dos se encontraban sentadas en la mesa, una delante de la otra-pero...es que Natsu y los demás entran siempre de esa forma y…-

-Me lo imagino-respondió sonriendo-debes estar cansada.- Lucy negó.

-Solo…me sorprende-respondió Lucy . Y en tan solo unos segundos se formó un silencio incómodo. Lucy la miró, cabizbaja y Lissana, sonrojada levemente, iba mirándola a ella y cambiando a la habitación-Anno…Lissana, deseas tomar algo?-

Lissana asintió- arigatou- le dijo, sonriendo. Luego su mirada volvió a bajar y Lucy se fue a la cocina a preparar un té.

En cuanto llegó a la cocina, suspiró aliviada. Se había sentido incómoda, y no era para menos, era la primera vez que Lissana visitaba su casa, aunque haya entrado sin llamar, como todos.

_Es igual que Natsu._ Pensó. Cogió las dos tazas y las llevó a la mesa.

-Arigatou-dijo Lissana, sonriéndole. Lucy se sentó en la silla de enfrente y el silencio de hizo presente de nuevo. Agarró el té y dio un sorbo.

-Lissana, querías decirm…-

-Lucy-dijo de repente Lissana, sorprendiéndola. Ésta, con el ceño fruncido se puso en pie y plantó las manos sobre la mesa-te gusta Natsu?-

Y todo el té que tenía en la boca salió disparado, manchando a Lissana y esparciéndose por la mesa. Lucy se puso en pie de repente, sonrojada.

-Q-qu..-

-Te gusta Natsu? Estas enamorada de él?- y frunció más el ceño, mostrándose enfadada.

Lucy tragó duro. Pero que le pasaba a todo el mundo? Es que hoy era el día de preguntar a Lucy?

-Luuucy-siseó entre dientes.

-L-lissana…porque…?- la peliblanca se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-Me gustaría saber cómo es la chica por la cual voy a perder.-

-eh?-es lo único que atinó a preguntar Lucy, confundida-p-perder..-

-Lucy, confías ciegamente en Natsu?-

Lucy parpadeó varias veces y asintió.

-Hai…-

-En el caso de que estuviera en peligro irías a ayudarle y a protegerle?-

-Lissan..-

-Responde-

-P-por supuesto, pero…-

-Y si él tuviera que dar su vida por…por cualquier cosa del destino, para salvar a su familia, qué harías?-

-Lissana… n-no entiendo…-pero se calló y un repentino escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. La mirada que le mandaba Lissana era del mismísimo demonio. Suspiró y se sentó de nuevo-No podría hacer nada-Lissana se sorprendió, pero Lucy sonrió- Cuando a Natsu le entra algo en la cabeza, no hay quien se lo quite. Y si él decide sacrificarse para salvar aquello que más quiere, yo…poco podría hacer. Quizá ayudarle, pero de poco serviría, ya que eso me haría sentir destrozada -su sonrisa se borró y bajó la cabeza- Yo y todos lo que le queremos. Porque para aquellos que lo quieren perderle a él es …perder el mundo entero.- calló unos segundos-si pudiera elegir, decidiría tenerlo, salvarle a él antes que salvar el mundo, pero…eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte, o al menos eso pensaría él. Pero, que más hacer? En esos momentos, uno solo piensa en el bienestar de la persona que ama, todo aquellos a esa persona está de menos, pero…para Natsu no. Si ese fuera su caso, él preferiría mil veces morir que dejar ver morir a la gente que ama. Es así de tonto-pasó un mechón tras su oreja y sonrió, sonrojándose levemente-pero eso es lo que le hace ser como es. Una persona increíble, fuerte, valiente, capaz de sacrificar su vida por aquellos que ama. Un _dragon slayer_.-

Al escuchar solo silencio, alzó la cabeza y miró a Lissana; estaba boquiabierta y muy sorprendida. Lucy, sonrojándose al completo por lo dicho, se alzó de la silla para dar una rápida explicación a sus palabras.

-N-no es lo que piensas, Lissana, yo…lo que dije…no…Natsu…y tú me pregustaste y…-Pero Lissana sonrió y de la sonrisa pasó a la risa. -L-lissana?- la llamó confundida al verla doblarse de la risa e incluso llorar.

Lissana dejó de reír, pero la sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro, se limpió las lágrimas, mirando a la rubia confundida. Sin duda, Lucy era perfecta.

-Lucy-se puso seria y plantó las manos sobre sus hombros-he perdido. Natsu es todo tuyo-

-Qué?-exclamó sonrojándose-Li-lissana-

-Sin duda, eres perfecta para él. Sincera, madura, muy inteligente, pero un tanto lenta y muy tímida, pero estando con él, toda cohibición desaparecerá.-y palmeó el hombro. Luego se separó y se sentó de nuevo, agarró su taza y dio un sorbo-entonces…cuando se lo vas a decir?-

-huh?-

-Que te gusta-y dio otro sorbo a la par que Lucy se sonrojaba al completo. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa-Natsu es muy lento para darse cuenta. Tendrás que decírselo-

-D-d-decirle…?-

-que te gusta-y todos los colores volvieron a ella

-Kyyaa! No! No! No!-

Y Lissana sonrió. Estaba bien segura, Lucy era la chica ideal para Natsu, todo lo contrario que era él. Y por eso le gustaba. Porque sabía que Lucy le cuidaría, porque Lucy amaba a Natsu y aunque Natsu no se diera cuenta, él también lo hacía. Los dos hacía una pareja perfecta y Lissana estaba bien orgullosa de ello. Había escogido a la chica ideal.

-Lucy-la rubia dejó de moverse por el cuarto y la miró-me alegro de que seas tú.-

* * *

><p><strong>Jojojo! y bien? que os ha parecido? merezco reviews con este cap? decidme que sí... Me ha costado mucho, mucho pero mucho hacer la conversación entre Lissana y Lucy. No tenía ni idea de como hacer el caracter de Lissana, así que le puse algo de Natsu :P como los dos son tan amigos jeje <strong>

**Y Lucy, a ver, no es que sea lenta, si no que...bueno, tal vez si, esta enamorada de Natsu y punto. Lo que pasa es que no lo quiere reconocer demo...Natsu tmb! ah! eso va a ser un bombazo! EL proximo capi va a estallar! XD**

**Nee, que os ha parecido el discurso de Lucy? es convincente o no? verdad que esta enamorada?** XD

**Espero que os haya gustado porque aquí no termina todo. No, no...voy a hacer una declaracion entre Natsu y Lucy! y todos los vais a leer! jujujujuju**

**Por cierto, hay que hacer más fics de ésta pareja! Es muy raro que siendo esta una serie tan "famosa" no se sten escribiendo miles de fics. Eso si, de ESTA PAREJA! De ninguna más. Bueno, excepto de Levy y Gajeel, Juvia y Gray, Erza y Jellal... XD  
><strong>

**Arigatou gozaimasu! **

**Jan di-chan!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Y aquí llegó el segundo cap! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anteriormente…<em>**

_-Lucy te gusta Natsu?-_

_-L-lissana…porque…?- _

_-Me gustaría saber cómo es la chica por la cual voy a perder.-_

_-Y si él tuviera que dar su vida por…por cualquier cosa del destino, para salvar a su familia, qué harías?-_

_-No podría hacer nada. Cuando a Natsu le entra algo en la cabeza, no hay quien se lo quite. . Porque para aquellos que lo quieren perderle a él es …perder el mundo entero.- calló unos segundos-si pudiera elegir, decidiría tenerlo, salvarle a él antes que salvar el mundo… Natsu es… una persona increíble, fuerte, valiente, capaz de sacrificar su vida por aquellos que ama. Un dragon slayer._

_-Lucy-la rubia dejó de moverse por el cuarto y la miró-me alegro de que seas tú.-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucy miró a la peliblanca, confusa.

-T-te alegras..?-

-Lucy-chan.-y tomo un sorbo de su té, tranquilamente. Lo dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa y le sonrió-a mí me gusta Natsu-

Y los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par, junto con su boca, que se fue abriendo poco a poco.

-No me digas que no lo sabías?-y rió-medio gremio sabe que siempre estuve enamorada de Natsu, todos, menos él.-y una gotita resbaló por su sien, recordando cuando eran pequeños y ella le pidió que se casaran, en plan broma, por supuesto, aunque ella hubiese pensado eso en serio. Miró a Lucy y sonrió- Deja de poner esa cara y siéntate.-Lucy así lo hizo, aún sorprendida.

-D-de verdad? Tú..-

-Hai. Peeeero, no te preocupes, que no pienso quitártelo, ya te lo he dicho he perdido-le guiñó el ojo y tomó su té.

-N-Natsu él lo…nunca se dio cuenta?-Lissana se encogió de hombros, sin saber la respuesta.

-Quizá no o tal vez si lo sepa y no quiera hablar sobre ello-

-P-pero…-frunció el ceño-eso no está bien. Lo único que está haciendo es huir y encima de eso te hace daño.-Lissana negó rápidamente con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Soy consciente de que Natsu, tanto si lo sabe cómo si no, únicamente me quiere como amiga-

-Pero...eso está mal!-se alzó de la silla y golpeó la mesa-Natsu no tiene derecho a hacerte sufrir. Si lo sabe debería darte una respuesta y …-

-no, no- calmadamente- Lucy, sabemos cómo es Natsu. Prefiere ser él el que sufra a ver a otros sufriendo por su culpa-

-Pero…-se sentó en su silla-Natsu…-

-Lucy yo estoy bien así.-bajó la cabeza-prefiero seguir así a que…a que me diga realmente…que no me quiere-dijo eso en un susurro. Apretó sus puños. Si, sentía molesta. Y no porque Natsu no le diera una respuesta, sino por ella misma, porque a pesar de saber que Natsu amaba a otra persona, ella…se sentía cada vez peor. No quería odiar a Lucy y mucho menos a Natsu, pero…le dolía.

-Gomennasai- Lissana alzó la cabeza. Lucy escondía su mirada y apretaba sus manos sobre sus piernas. Mordió su labio, evitando llorar-gomennasai-volvió a decir con la voz rota. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una de ellas escapó.-gomennasai-susurró. Lissana enamorada de Natsu y ella hablando de sus…

-Lucy-chan…-sus ojos se nublaron-nee…-se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió-n-no llores.-se levantó de la silla y se puso a su lado, arrodillándose-todo está bien. Yo estoy bien.-puso una mano sobre la suya. Lucy la miró-no te preocupes más.-Lucy hipó y ella sonrió-sabes, ahora entiendo porque Natsu odia que llores-puso las manos sobre sus mejillas y le limpió el rastro de lágrimas-eres como una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer, solo que esta mujer necesita que la protejan y la mimen como a una niña.-

-Y-yo no necesito que me protejan.-e hinchó los mofletes, mostrándose ofendida.-y mucho menos que me mimen.- Lissana se alzó, riendo. Lucy la miró y sonrió. Se alzó de la silla y estiró su brazo.

-Amigas?-preguntó sorprendiéndola. Lissana la miró y bajó a su mano, le sonrió y aceptó su mano.

-Amigas.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la puerta…

-Arigatou Lucy-chan-dijo bajando el escaloncito de la puerta. Se volteó a ella-gracias por estar siempre cerca de Natsu.-Lucy se sonrojó, pero sonrió.-eres una gran amiga.-y con ello, se volteó y empezó su camino.

-Lissana!-llamó Lucy, saliendo a la calle. La peliblanca se volteó-Natsu te quiere-le sonrió-más de lo que podrías imaginar. Solo…es algo tonto y no sabe expresar bien sus sentimientos. Tú ya lo sabes.-

Lissana bajó la cabeza, pero sonrió. La alzó y siguió sonriendo.

-Arigatou.-Lucy negó, agarró sus manos y sonrió.

-Soy yo la que debe darte las gracias. Por abrirte y confiar en mí. Arigatou-

Lissana sonrió de nuevo y asintió. Se separó y reanudo su camino. Se detuvo y se volteó de nuevo.

-Lucy-chan Oyasuminasai- Lucy le sonrió.

-Oyasuminasai-respondió ésta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Minna! Ohayo!-exclamó Lucy entrando en el gremio. Más cuando dio el primer paso, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se abrazó y miró alrededor. Se asustó al ver una mancha oscura y tenebrosa sentada en una de las mesas.

-Natsu…?-murmuró extrañada. El pelirosa la miró de mala manera y ella recibió otro escalofrío. Luego volvió a voltearse y a seguir comiendo.

Lucy caminó hacia la barra, sin dejar de mirar a Natsu.

-Ohayo Lucy-saludó Mirajane.

-Mira-san, que le ocurre a…-y una gota resbaló de su cabeza al ver que lso compañeros del gremios se apartaban de las mesas que habían a su alrededor; a su alrededor se estaba formando un aura roja y ardiente.

-Tú tienes la culpa Lucy-dijo el gato azul acercándose a la barra.

-Mi culpa?-el gato azul se puso sobre la barra, mirándola de mala manera

-Natsu está enfadado porque ya no confías en él- se sentó y empezó a comer un pescado

-eh?-y miró a Mirajane, que sonreía. Echó una mirada al pelirosa, que comía, no, que engullía todo lo que había sobre la mesa, aún con esa aura roja a su alrededor. Empezaba a hacer calor en el gremio.

-Lucy no cuentas sus preocupaciones a sus amigos-dijo Happy con el pez en la boca-y por eso Natsu está enfadado y quemó parte del gremio.-

-Que quemó que?-se sorprendió y Mirajane señaló la parte llena de maderas del techo y parte de la pared del gremio.

-Fui muy difícil controlarle. Hasta que llegó Gray y lo distrajo para pelear, nosotros no pudimos hacer nada.-respondió ésta-Ni siquiera Lissana pudo detenerle.-

-Y porque demonios haría todo es…-

-Porque para Natsu, Lucy es una persona muy importante.-respondió Happy tirando la raspa del pez a un lado-Y que Lucy no confíe en sus amigos molesta mucho a Natsu-

Eso la hizo sonrojar.

-Q-qu…yo soy…importante?-

Happy la miró unos segundos, se puso en pie y sonrió con malicia, tapando la boca con sus patitas.

-Te gggggusta-

-No empieces con eso!-y le pegó un golpe en la cabeza, sonrojada y molesta. De reojo, miró hacia la mesa. Natsu había terminado con todo lo que había sobre la mesa y se quedó quieto, mirando la mesa fijamente.

-Le…importo..?-se preguntó ella en un susurró

De repente y azotando la mesa, se alzó, caminó dando grandes pasos hacia la salida.

-Vámonos a una misión Happy!-

-Aye!-el gato sacó sus alas, pero se detuvo- Natsu, Lucy-san qu…-

El pelirosa, ante el nombre, se volteó, entrecerró la mirada sobre Lucy, la cual se abrazó y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se volteó de nuevo y reanudó su camino, dando aún más grandes y sonoros pasos acompañados de gruñidos.

Lucy miró la puerta por donde había desaparecido su amigo y el gato azul, suspirando de alivio cuando éste salió.

-Mejor acompáñale-

-Lissana-exclamó Lucy, sonriéndole- Ohayo-

-Ohayo Lucy-chan-Lissana se acercó a Lucy y le señaló con la mirada hacia la puerta-ve con él.-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, seguro que si hablas con él lo entenderá.-sonrió y se cruzó de brazos- es más, si eres sincera y le dices lo que sientes seguro que te entenderá.-

-Lissana!-exclamó sonrojada. Y roja como un pimiento se dirigió a la salida.

-Lucy-chan!-la nombrada se volteó-buena suerte!-

-Lissana!-y salió corriendo del gremio bajo la risa de Lissana.

-Estás segura, Lissana?-le preguntó Mirajane, preocupada. La pequeña sonrió y se sentó en la barra.

-Confío en Lucy-y miró hacia la puerta-sé que ella jamás se alejará de Natsu.-

Mirajane sonrió con dulzura a su hermana.

-Eres muy buena, nee-chan.-

-O eso es lo que me dijo ella-dijo Lissana señalando a la chica sentada en una mesa cercana y que lo había escuchado todo. La castaña dejó el barril sobre la mesa y se limpió con el brazo.

-Las cartas me lo dicen. Ese par están hechos el uno para el otro-respondió Cana sonriendo y mostrando una carta donde salía un gran corazón rosado en aire y bajo él dos personas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucy seguía, cabizbaja y con los mofletes hinchados a Natsu y Happy, a tan solo unos pocos metros. Ellos los sabían, ya que Happy se había volteado más de una vez, mirándola, pero Natsu, no se había parado a mirarla ni una sola vez, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra en el rato que llevaba siguiéndole, y eso le molestaba.

-Natsu-le llamó más éste la ignoró. Lucy frunció el ceño.-Natsu!-exclamó más alto, pero Natsu siguió su camino. Ella se detuvo y pateó el suelo-Natsu detente!-

Happy cambiaba la mirada de Natsu a Lucy, preocupado. Ya que Natsu seguía caminando.

-Natsu…-

Lucy, al ver que no conseguía se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro a un lado. Era imposible tratar con él cuando se ponía de esa forma. Pateó de nuevo el suelo y le siguió de nuevo.

-Natsu! Detente ahora mismo si no quieres que…que..-buscó una amenaza segura-que deje de hablarte para siempre!-

_Menuda amenaza. Que lista eres cuando quieres Lucy._ Pensó

-Natsu-llamó Happy, pero éste seguía con la mirada dura y dando gruñidos.

-No voy a detenerme Happy-dijo éste, molesto y volvió a escuchar otro grito.

-Natsu!-volvió a gritar-maldita sea no me ignores!-gritó ella a pleno pulmón y él se detuvo. Lucy sonrió, por fin podrían hablar. Pero Natsu volvió a retomar el camino.

-Oh!-exclamó Lucy al aire. Se acabó, ya no lo seguiría más-Bien! Haz lo que quieras! Yo me larg…-pero una gran, gran idea llegó a su mente. Una que sin dudas, no podía fallar. Sonrió con malicia-Ahora sí que me harás caso, Natsu Dragneel- y suspiró, retornando a la calma. Abrió los ojos y cayó sentada en el suelo; Happy se volteó al oír un ruido y se sorprendió al ver a Lucy en el suelo.

-Lucy-exclamó él, más cuando fue a acercarse, la sorpresa aún mayor lo detuvo. Lucy….Lucy estaba…

Y un llanto se escuchó delante del parque central de Magnolia. Natsu se detuvo y se volteó, sorprendiéndose. En el suelo, de rodillas estaba Lucy, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-Natsu!-sollozó y alzó la cabeza, mirándoles, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas sonrojadas.-gomennasai-e hipó-g-gomennasai-

-Luuucy…-murmuró Happy, sintiendo sus labios temblar y sus ojos llenar de lágrimas.

Natsu sonrió de lado, conocía perfectamente a su amiga. Llevaban un año, casi dos yendo a misiones juntos. Conocía perfectamente todos los trucos de Lucy. Se podría decir que casi la había hasta criado.

-No nos engañaras Lucy-respondió Natsu, cruzándose de brazos-eres una mentirosa y ni yo ni Happy vamos…-pero demasiado tarde, Happy ya estaba en los brazos de Lucy, llorando-HAPPY!-

-Gomen Lucy!-susurró el gato escondió su cara entre sus pechos, llorando-Natsu es una persona mala.-

-Gomen Happy-sollozó ella, sonriéndole un poco aún con lágrimas en los ojos-n-no quería llorar pero..-

-Happy no te la creas! Está mintiendo!-gritó Natsu, moviendo los brazos al aire, molesto-Arrhg! Lucy nos está engañando! No llora en serio! Solo t…-

Lucy alzó la mirada hacia él, y Natsu detuvo sus gritos, sonrojándose. Más lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y terminó en llanto escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Natsu sintió en ese momento un enorme cuchillo clavársele en el pecho. Estaba llorando, de verdad? Había sido él tan rudo?

-o-oe Lucy…- se acercó un paso, indeciso-estas llorando…de verdad?-

Y el llanto de Lucy sonó más alto. Las personas que pasaban por ahí se quedaban mirando a la pareja y hacían varios comentarios.

-Pobrecita-

-Seguro que han roto-

-Que chico más cruel, romper con una chica tan hermosa como ella-

-Y encima le pregunta si está llorando? Como puede ser tan insensible.-

Y a partir de ahí más y más comentarios.

-Oe! No es lo que creen!-gritó Natsu, sonrojado, a las personas. Pero estas siguieron cuchicheando. Miró a Lucy, que seguía de rodillas en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Vale, Lucy estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura-Lucy…-la llamó con la voz más "tierna" que encontró. Happy se separó de la chica, aun llorando-Gomennasai Lucy…-y pasó una mano tras su nuca, incómodo y sonrojado, más Lucy no respondió. Miró a la gente que se había posicionado a su alrededor y avergonzado, agarró la mano de Lucy y salieron corriendo de la calle.

-Natsu! A dónde vamos?-preguntó Happy a su lado.

-A un sitio más tranquilo-y siguió tirándose de su mano. Salieron de la cuidad, caminaron por un camino lleno de tierra y piedras, llegaron a una gran explanada con una gran vista de la cuidad y finalmente se detuvieron en una cueva. Happy sonrió en cuanto supieron dónde estaban.

Natsu se detuvo frente a la entrada de esa pequeña y poco profunda cueva, sonrió al recordar los viejos tiempos y soltó la mano de Lucy. Oh! Era cierto! Estaban aquí por…

Se volteó y se llevó otra cuchillada en el pecho al ver a Lucy decaída y cabizbaja. Realmente había estado llorando!

-Lucy, m-mira! estamos en el lugar donde nació Happy.-pero no hubo respuesta-aquí fue donde lo criamos hasta que nació, Lissana y yo nos hacíamos pasar por sus padres.-miró un momento la cueva-los dos lo pasamos genial en ese tiempo.-y sonrió con tristeza-fue algo de lo que jamás me olvidaré.-

-Natsu…-llamó Happy, señalándole a Lucy. Se había perdido en sus recuerdos!

-Oe Luc…-más no pudo continuar, en los ojos de Lucy habían pequeñas lágrimas dispuestas a salir de nuevo y él ya se sintió destrozado, no sintiendo una cuchillada sino mil!-Lucyy!-pero ella siguió sin responder y apartó la mirada a un lado. Natsu se sorprendió, dolido.- L-lucy…gomennasai!-y puso las manos juntas-m-me he pasado ignorándote lo siento! puedes golpearme si quieres.-pero siguió sin responder y Natsu se agarró la cabeza, desesperado-Lucy! Por favor! Dime algo! Haz algo! No aguanto este silencio! Pégame! Grítame! Pero dime algo! No puedo con este tormento! -

-Lucy!-llamó Happy llorando de nuevo.

-Lucy!-exclamó Natsu con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y una risita escapó de los labios de Lucy, que volteó la cabeza a un lado, tapándose la boca. Los miró de reojo y ya no pudo evitar reír. Tanto Natsu como Happy la miraron confusos y extrañados.

Cuando Lucy se hubo calmado, se limpió las lágrimas de risa.

-Baakas-dijo ella, sonriendo. Les sacó la lengua. Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par.

-N-nos has engañado!-exclamó señalándola

-Hai.-respondió ella, guiñándoles el ojo

-T-tu…tu…nos has mentido!-exclamó Natsu molesto.

-Eres muy cruel Lucy!-exclamó Happy-

-Sabía que estabas mintiendo! Te conozco muy bien! Lo sabía!-

-Si me conocieras tan bien como dices no hubieras creído que estaba llorando-y Natsu se sonrojó, mirándola de mala manera. Así que se cruzó de brazos y se volteó.

-Vamos Happy-dijo él emprendiendo el camino-odio a las chicas mentirosas-

-Esperad!-exclamó Lucy dando un paso hacia ellos, que se detuvieron .Sonrió y suspiró-gomennasai. N-no quería engañaros con el propósito de molestaros.-se agarró el brazo con la otra mano-de verdad lo siento mucho, pero…-volteó la cabeza a un lado, sonrojándose-es que no me hacías caso y…se me ocurrió eso.-lo miró de reojo; él aún seguía de espaldas a ellas y de brazos cruzados.-Gomene Natsu, Happy-

Happy le sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-No vuelvas a engañarnos más con eso, Lucy. Tanto Natsu como yo nos ponemos muy tristes cuando lloras.-

-Arigatou Happy-y alzó la mirada a Natsu. Éste seguía de espaldas- Natsu…-

-Lucy-Natsu se volteó con la mirada dura-No vuelvas a hacer eso-Lucy se sorprendió ante el tono autoritario, pero acabó asintiendo.

_Nunca más. P_ensó ella, asustada; más cuando Natsu sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, se sonrojó.

_Díselo Lucy_. Pensó su mente y se sonrojó aún más.

-Decírselo…-murmuró sin apartar la mirada del pelirosa. Natsu ladeó la cabeza.

-Decirme que, lucy?-

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y se alejó otro paso.

-L-Lucy…a-aire…-dijo como pudo Happy colgando en los brazos de Lucy.

-Lucy?-y Natsu se acercó a ella, pero Lucy volvió a alejarse e inconscientemente apretó más fuerte a Happy.

-L..-lu..cy…-y Happy estiró su patita, intentando agarrarse a Natsu-N…-Natsu…sal..va…-

Pero Natsu dio otro paso hacia delante y ella volvió a apartarse.

-No te acerques!-gritó sonrojada al completo-n-no…-

-Qué te pasa?-masculló entre dientes Natsu, apretando sus puños.-P-porque huyes de mí?-y volteó el rostro a un lado, furioso-aún sigues enfadada?-

Lucy apartó la mirada la mirada, sonrojada hacia el suelo. Por cierto, Happy hace rato que se había desmayado.

-N-no es…-_Vamos díselo! No es tan difícil! Tu puedes Lucy!-_N-Natsu..-

-Acaso te he hecho algo?-al preguntarlo se acercó de nuevo y Lucy retrocedió.-Si es por lo de antes, yo…-apretó sus puños más fuerte-lo siento! Puede que actuara un poco borde pero…todo es tu culpa-

-M-mi…-

-Porque te alejas de mí?-exclamó-porque cuando me acerco a ti tu…-y al plantarse frente a ella, Lucy no retrocedió, pero tembló y volteó el rostro a un lado, mordiéndose el labio. Natsu sintió una tremenda ira en su pecho. Bajó la cabeza, oscureciendo su mirada y notó su mandíbula tensa. Sentía las uñas clavarse en la piel.-L-lucy…ya no confías en mí?-

Lucy siguió mirando a un lado. No era que no confiara en él, no. Confiaba más en él que ella misma, pero…lo que le pasaba…no quería que…Apretó al Happy ya desmayado en sus brazos.

Natsu no sabía porque se sentía arder por dentro. Porque sentía una ira completa al ver a Lucy cada vez que se acercaba, alejarse de él. Era…era como si le clavaran las miles de espadas que tenía Erza en el corazón. Porque demonios le dolía tanto!

Se volteó y cerró sus ojos. No soportaba más esa sensación en su pecho, le quemaba tanto que parecía que él mismo estuviera ardiendo por dentro. Puso una mano sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón. Esta era la primera que sentía un dolor tan profundo. Dolor por…por esa mirada triste y desconfiada de Lucy. Abrió los ojos, realmente molesto por esto que le hacía sentir su amiga.

-Me voy-dijo él emprendiendo el camino-cuando despierte Happy dile que venga a casa.-

Lucy lo miró partir_. De verdad vas a dejarle partir? No seas tonta y díselo! Esta es la única oportunidad que tienes! Vamos! DISELO!_

-Natsu!- el pelirosa detuvo su camino y ella se sonrojó-E-espera…n-no te vayas…-apretó a Happy-t-tengo algo que…-_Vamos Lucy! Tu puedes! Fighting!. _Dio un paso adelante y tragó duro.-Natsu…yo…yo…-bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó al completo. _Esto es realmente difícil_-Yo…qu-quería decirte que..que...-y miró, cabizbaja la espalda de Natsu. Suspiró para tranquilizarse. Ella podía hacerlo

-Natsu, confío en ti más que yo en mi misma. Jamás me alejaría de ti, ni aunque me obligaran, siempre, siempre estaría a tu lado. Eres…una persona realmente importante para mí-sonrió levemente-gracias a ti pude entrar en el gremio Fairy Tail, también puede hacer muchos amigos, me salvasteis de las manos de mi padre, hicimos muchas misiones juntos, creo que nunca las podré olvidar. Pero…últimamente…algo ha cambiado en mí…y…mis sentimientos también…-bajó la cabeza, sonrojada. Natsu volteó a mirarla -Natsu…n-no es que me aleje de ti solo…no sé q-que hacer cuando…te acercas, yo…me pongo muy nerviosa y…-cerró los ojos fuertemente-Natsu…tu…me gustas-

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

><p><strong>OMG OMG OMG OMG! <strong>

**Y AHORA QUE NOS RESPONDERA NATSU? O.O ES TAN IMPREDECIBLE! Y BUSCAR LA REACCIÓN DE NATSU ANTE UNA DECLARACION...NO SÉ COMO LO VOY A HACER! MASHIMA-SENSEI, ECHAME UN CABLE! QUE HARIA NATSU ANTE UNA DECLARACION INESPERADA COMO ESTA?SE LA CREERA? REIRA? NO SABRA QUE HACER? SE PONDRÁ NERVIOSO? **

**LO SABREMOS EN EL PROX. CAP :p SI, SI YA SÉ QUE SON CORTOS, PERO MUY INTENSOS A QUE SÍ? **

**MATTA NE NAKAMAS!**

**JAN DI-CHAN**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3!**

* * *

><p><em>-Natsu, confío en ti más que yo en mi misma. Jamás me alejaría de ti, ni aunque me obligaran, siempre, siempre estaría a tu lado. Eres…una persona realmente importante para mí-sonrió levemente-gracias a ti pude entrar en el gremio Fairy Tail, también puede hacer muchos amigos, me salvasteis de las manos de mi padre, hicimos muchas misiones juntos, creo que nunca las podré olvidar. Pero…últimamente…algo ha cambiado en mí…y…mis sentimientos también…-bajó la cabeza, sonrojada. Natsu volteó a mirarla -Natsu…n-no es que me aleje de ti solo…no sé q-que hacer cuando…te acercas, yo…me pongo muy nerviosa y…-cerró los ojos fuertemente<em>

_-Natsu…tu…me gustas-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Lo dije! Finalmente se lo dije!_ Pensó Lucy, eufórica, pero aún con los ojos cerrados y apretando a Happy, que por cierto, el pobre llevaba un buen rato desmayado. Ahora solo quedaba la peor parte…lo que él respondiera. Abrió los ojos y cabizbaja miró a Natsu; éste se había quedado estático, mirándola. Lucy se lamió los labios, preocupada, y alzó la cabeza, intentando buscar algún punto de mira que no fuese él.

-anno…Natsu…?-éste alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Estas mintiendo?-preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño. Lucy cayó al suelo ante eso. Después de lo difícil que le había resultado decirle lo que sentía él….él …creía que mentía? Bajó la cabeza y su mirada se oscureció, su puño era apretado y en su frente se podía apreciar una venita.

Natsu se acercó y se agachó, a su altura.

-Nee, Luc…-pero recibió un golpe en la cara que lo tiró al suelo. Se apartó de la cara aquello que le había tirado. ERA Happy! Y por lo visto aún seguía inconsciente. Que le habría pasado?

-Eres un idiota…Natsu-dijo ella, con la mirada al suelo. Éste se reincorporó en el suelo, dejando a Happy a un lado cuando de repente, ve que algo cae al suelo y se funde con éste. Otra y luego otra; Natsu alzó la mirada y se sorprendió. Lucy…estaba llorando. Lloraba? O era otra de sus actuaciones? Bajó un poco la cabeza para poder ver el rostro de la rubia.

-Lucy…estas llorando...de verdad?- Lucy se mordió el labio y apretó su mano en la tierra.

Natsu, al no recibir respuesta, frunció el ceño. Realmente lloraba de verdad? Y si lo hacía, porque? Había dicho algo malo?

-Lucy-la llamó, pero ésta siguió llorando en silencio. –Lucy?-

Y la nombrada suspiró, sonriendo. No tenía caso, Natsu era Natsu, su amigo, su compañero de misiones, su aliado, él jamás pensaría que pudieran llegar a algo más que amigos. Porque así era él, un descuidado amigo muy querido. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Lo mejor sería olvidarse de to…

-Lucy-volvió a llamar él, alzándola por el mentón, acción que le sorprendió de sobre manera y la sonrojó. Éste la miró a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño-Estas llorando?-

Lucy apartó su cabeza y negó fervientemente, limpiándose las lágrimas con el brazo.

-No-dijo mirándole y sonriendo-s-solo tenía algo en el ojo.-

Natsu gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando la mirada sobre ella. Lucy se sonrojó.

-Q-qu..-

-Estabas llorando-masculló él.

-N-no! estaba mintiendo! No lloraba. Porque debería llorar? Estoy bien!- y rió, pasándose la mano tras la nuca.

-Lucy-la miró, serio-yo te gusto?- y eso provocó un gran sonrojó en ella, poniéndola tensa.

_Que cambio de tema tan radical._

-N-natsu a-anno…yo...-movió los labios, intentado decir algo, pero nada salió de ellos y acabó bajando la cabeza, sonrojada y asintiendo. Natsu sorprendiéndose, se sonrojó y su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. Miró a un lado, sintiéndose extraño. Su corazón latía con fiereza y su vientre…su vientre parecía un amasijo de nervios. Le dolía, pero a la vez se sentía bien. Y sonrió. Se sentía realmente bien.

Lucy alzó la cabeza, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero únicamente le vio sonreír. Ella se molestó. Acaso le hacía gracia verla así?

-Natsu!-exclamó ella captando la atención de éste-de que te ríes?-

-No estoy…-pero sí que lo estaba. Estaba sonriendo! Estaba sonriendo y no había dado cuenta-Estoy sonriendo!-exclamó él alzándose del suelo, con las manos sobre la cabeza, desesperándose.

-Baka! Uno se da cuenta cuando sonríe!-exclamó ella alzándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la falda. Suspiró, sonriendo. Natsu iba de un lado a otro, diciendo cosas ininteligibles-Natsu!-

El pelirosa se paró y la miró. Lucy sonrió y él sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Volvamos a casa-cogió a Happy y emprendió el camino, intentando despertar al gato. Natsu se quedó quieto, mirándola.

-Natsu!-llamó ella cuando al volverse no lo vio. Éste pareció volver de su ensoñación y corrió hacia ella, se detuvo a su lado y pasó las manos tras la nuca-todo bien?-

Él asintió, mirando a un lado y emprendió el camino junto a ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo se dirigió la palabra esa tarde en el gremio, en éste, Mirajane y sus amigas preguntaban cómo había ido, Happy se quejaba de que Lucy casi lo mataba, y también quería saber que había pasado más ninguno soltó palabra. Erza les advirtió que mañana irían a una misión, que se prepararan, y así, cayó la noche.

Lucy caminaba por el borde del muro del río junto con Plue. Las dos personas del barco le dijeron que tuviera cuidado, más ella les sonrió y les respondió que todo iría bien.

Se bajó del borde en cuando estuvo cerca de su casa, aunque se detuvo y miró el cielo estrellado.

-Sabía que no iba a salir bien-murmuró y cerró los ojos. Una brisa suave meció sus cabellos y sonrió-lo mejor será olvidarse de todo, no crees plue?-

-Pu puun-dijo éste, temblando. Y los dos continuaron el camino. Cuando llegó a su casa, se detuvo en la puerta, mirando el suelo.

-Lucy-llamó una voz dulce. Lucy alzó la cabeza y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas.

-L-Lissana…-sollozó y la peliblanca la abrazó. Dejándose caer al suelo con ella. Plue estaba a su lado, temblando más todavía. Y bajó aquella estrellada pero solitaria noche, Lucy se desahogó con brazos de su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Natsu gruñó por quinta vez. Apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano y con el ceño fruncido, miraba al frente. A ojos de los que estaban aún ahí, parecía muy molesto.

-Es la quinta vez que bufas esta noche-y notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado-a ver, que es lo que has hecho?-

Natsu le miró de mala manera.

-Qué quieres viejo?-

-y Happy?-preguntó al no ver cerca del pelirosa el gato azul

-Supongo que en el dormitorio de las chicas, con Charle.-

-Mmm. Charle es la gata blanca que va con la niña esa no?-y miró a su alrededor. El gremio estaba casi vació, tan solo quedaban Elfman, Mirajane, Makarov , Macao y Wakaba. De repente se acordó de algo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tienes una compañera nueva, verdad? Es esa tal…Lucy no?- y Natsu se sonrojó ante el nombre-Dicen que es una maga estelar. Y que es muy fuerte. Salvó a Loki de que muriera. Sabes, me sorprendió saber que Loki era un espíritu estelar. Nunca lo conocí pero recuerdo que antes de marcharme…-se rascó la barba-era el chico de lentes y cabello naranja cierto? Creo que lo vi una vez…-desistió de recordarle y se centró de nuevo-también he oído decir que es muy guapa. Que Natsu…-alzó las cejas en modo juguetón-aún no has aprovechado…-le dio golpecitos con el codo-me han dicho que tiene unas piernas y una delan…-

-Arrrgg!-gritó él, alzándose de la silla-

-N-Natsu…-éste se volteó y le agarró por el cuello de su camisa.

-No vuelvas a hablar de ella así!-lo soltó con desgana y se sentó de nuevo, furioso-Lucy es mucho más que cuerpo. Es una maga muy buena y también una de mis mejoras amigas, así que quítatela de la cabeza. Ella no es ningún juguete, Lucy es mi compañera y la protegeré de cualquier viejo verde-

-O-oe…-un tic en la ceja tuvo Gildartz-a quien llamas tu viejo verde…mocoso?-preguntó entre dientes, con una venita sobre su frente.

-A ti, con quien más sino estoy hablando-y volvió a gruñir, sonrojándose y apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano.

Gildartz se abstuvo de golpearle y bajó el puño. Ya se vengaría la próxima vez. Luego, dándose cuenta de algo, sonrió con malicia.

-Así que tu…compañera-

-Así es. Ahora déjame en paz.-

-Te gusta-

-QUE!-exclamó Natsu sonrojándose al completo. Gildartz explotó a risas. Natsu miró alrededor. Mirajane y los demás miraban hacia ellos. Natsu molesto, se sonrojó aún más.-oe! Deja de reírte!-apretó sus puños-cierra el pico de una vez!-gritaba cada vez más avergonzado.

Pero Gildartz simplemente no podía parar de reír. Ver a su "casi" hijo sonrojado y enamorado…nunca pensó llegar a verlo.

-E-s increíble.-dijo entre risas. Lo miró y volvió a reír. Natsu se alzó de la mesa y se alejó, no sin antes que Gildartz le sujetara del brazo-est-está bien, n-no me río más. Per-perdón-dijo recuperando el aire. Natsu volvió a sentarse en la mesa, molesto. No es que tuviera que quedarse pero…necesitaba contarle lo que sentía a alguien.

Gildartz lo miró y secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, le sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Sabes, nunca llegué a pensar que seguiría vivo cuando te enamoraras-

-No estoy enamorado-aclaró y se sonrojó-s-solo…-miro a un lado-estoy confundido-

Gildartz sonrió.

-Confundido? Mmm, sabes, el Natsu que conozco no estaría confuso, ni mucho menos sentado en esta mesa pensando que hacer. El Natsu que yo conozco ya estaría alborotándolo todo, es más ahora mismo estaría buscando a la chica que le gusta y le diría todo lo que siente. Des de lo más profundo de su corazón.-lo miró más Natsu seguía sin mirarle, frunciendo más el ceño.-a no ser que a la chica en cuestión….no le gustes.-

-Claro que le gusto-respondió de inmediato, sonrojándose.-fue ella quien…quien me lo dijo primero-

-y el problema está en…- Natsu bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su mirada.

-Que no sé lo que siento-respondió y apretó sus puños. Gildartz observó ese gesto.-Lucy…es…una gran amiga y yo…la hice llorar.-

Gildartz se sorprendió pero luego sonrió.

-Y supongo que eso te molesta.-suspiró y miró al frente, apoyando su cabeza en ambas manos-sabes hijo, el amor es algo muy difícil de entender. Yo recuerdo una vez que me enamoré como un tonto.-sonrió-esa mujer lo era todo para mí y no solo porque fuese una de mis mejores amigas, sino también porque…porque ella lo daba todo por mí…porque me amaba. No me preguntes porque lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Siempre estaba a mi lado, animándome, cuidándome, haciéndome reír, muchas veces también me hizo enfadar, evitó que cometiera locuras, también me pegaba, recuerdo que sus golpes eran más dolorosos que los de mis enemigos-dijo frotándose la cabeza, recordando aquel dolor- y como tú, también odiaba verla llorar. Era una de las cosas que no podía soportar. Verla llorar a ella era…era algo que totalmente odiaba, principalmente porque siempre era mi culpa. Pero…-sonrió-cuando ella sonreía iluminaba una ciudad entera –se detuvo, mirando hacia la nada, recordando-Se podría decir que ella era el rayo de luz de mi oscura y pesada vida de mago.- miró de reojo a Natsu y sonrió. Se alzó de la silla y revolvió su cabello-siempre es bueno tener a alguien a tu lado que te quiera y te anime, Natsu. No vayas a perderla por una estúpida confusión, si ella es tu rayo de luz, no lo dejes escapar-y se alejó, silbando hacia el grupo de hombres.

-Ocurre algo con Natsu, Gildartz?-preguntó Mirajane mirando hacia la mesa, donde veía al pelirosa cabizbajo. Los demás miraron hacia la mesa.

-Lleva toda la tarde así-dijo Wakaba

-No parece el Natsu de siempre-dijo Macao, preocupado

-Está confundido-respondió sonriendo-pero no os preocupéis, pronto volverá a ser el Natsu alborotador de siempre.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ohayo!-gritó Lucy entrando en el gremio acompañada de Lissana. La rubia traía una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Lissana sonrió y la siguió hasta la barra.

-Ohayo Mira-san! Wendy, Charle!-saludó ésta sentándose en la silla.

-Ohayo Lucy-san. Hoy te ves muy contenta-saludó Wendy.

-Hai!. Es que hoy nos vamos de misión-alzó su puño al aire-estoy llena de energía! Nada podría tumbarm..-

-Onee-chan!-gritó Elfman llegando corriendo hacia su hermana y tirando a Lucy a un lado-Onee-chan! estás bien?- A Lissana le resbaló la gota.

-Lissana-chan donde estuviste anoche? Estábamos muy preocupados-dijo frunciendo el ceño, Lissana.

-Oh! Me quedé en casa de…-

-Estuviste en casa de un hombre?-preguntó Elfman haciéndose grande y diabólico.

-N-no… Ayer…-

-Ayer Lissana se quedó en mi casa-dijo Lucy sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa-iihh!-gritó al verse rodeada por el hombro por Elfman, que la miraba de mala manera-e-es cierto! Lissana durmió en mi casa!-

-Es tu palabra de hombre?-

-H-hai…-y miró a un lado-pero no soy un hombre.-murmuró

-Nii-san, lo que Lucy-chan dice es cierto. Ayer me quedé a dormir en su casa.-y se sentó en la silla de la barra, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano y suspirando. Cerró los ojos.

-Parece que no descansaste mucho.-

Lissana movió la mano al aire, quitándole importancia y sonrió.

-Estuvimos toda la noche hablando, nee Lucy-chan?-la rubia se sonrojó y asintió.

-Anno, me voy, tengo una misión importante! Matta ne!-y corrió hacia Erza y Gray.

Mirajane se apoyó sobre la barra y sonrió, mirando a Lissana. La pequeña la miró, sonrojada.

-No pienso contarte nada onee-san, así que ya puedes esperar sentada.-y cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero una gotita corría por su mejilla, sabría que tarde o temprano se lo acabaría contando todo. Mirajane era muy, muy persuasiva.

-Ohayo Erza, Gray!-y miró alrededor-etto…donde esta Natsu?-preguntó al no escuchar ningún grito, pelea o una burla por parte de Happy.

-Eso nos preguntamos. Normalmente siempre es él quien llega el primero y elige la misión.-respondió Erza, seria.

-Debe haberse dormido. Tsk!-y se cruzó de brazos, Gray, mostrando molestia-es una molestia.-

-A quien llamas tu molestia.-ellos se giraron. Natsu, cruzado de brazos y con la misma ropa de siempre, llevaba su mochila e iba acompañado de Happy.

-Hasta que te dignas a apareces. No te hagas el importante con nosotros-dijo Gray, mirándole de mala manera.

-Natsu se durmió-respondió Happy riendo.

-Acaso buscas pelea, cerebro de hielo-dijo juntando la frente con la de él y gruñendo.

-Cuando quieras, montón de roca caliente.-respondió el otro. La mirada de Erza brilló de amenaza sobre ellos y enseguida se juntaron y rieron. Lucy rió y miró a Natsu, éste notando la mirada de la rubia, se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

-Bien. Nuestra misión será cazar a este tipo-les enseñó a un hombre afro, con pinta de macarra.

-100.000 jewels por cogerle! Genial!-exclamó Lucy pensando que con su parte podría pagar el alquiler de su casa.

-Bien! Entonces, vamos allá-dijo Erza, seria tirando de su carro lleno de maletas. A los demás les resbaló la gota.

Más nunca llegaron a pensar que en esa misión les iba a acompañar alguien más, y justo cuando iban caminando por un bosque…

_Parfum…_ y a Lucy y Erza les dio un escalofrío.

-Qu-que ha sido eso?-preguntó Lucy asustada, abrazándose. Gray y Natsu se mantuvieron alertas.

-Parfum… -volvieron a oír y las dos volvieron a temblar.

Una corriente de aire pasó tras ellas, empujando lejos a los dos chicos y a Happy y colocándose tras ellas -excelente parfum…-dijo un hombre tras ellas, oliéndolas.

-kyyaa!-gritó Lucy

-Aléjate de aquí!-gritó Erza dándole un tremendo golpe en la cara.

-Meen!-gritó éste, pero tres personas más detuvieron su caída.

-Ichiya-sama, está bien?-

-Ichiya-sama!-exclamó otro

-I-Ichiya…-repitieron las dos, sudando frío. Gray y Natsu se acercaron, molestos.

-Oe! Pero quien…- y en medio del camino brillaron tres personas.

-Nosotros somos…-dijo el rubio dando un paso hacia delante

-Los elegidos para representar…-dijo otro rubio, pero más pequeño

-a Blue Pegasus-dijo el moreno de piel oscura

-TRIMENS!-dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Hibiki de…-pero antes de que pudiera continuar Gray lo mandó a volar.

-Hibiki!-gritaron los otros preocupados

-Sabemos quiénes son!-exclamó molesto, recordando la primera vez que se encontraron. Una venita apareció en su frente-

-Eso no estuvo bien, mocoso-dijo el bajito de pelo naranja.

-m-mocoso?-repitió Gray, furioso.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Erza-san-dijo éste plantándose frente a la pelirroja.

-N-No…qu-que haces tú aquí?-preguntó temblando, Lucy, con la gota tras la nuca dio un paso atrás.

-He esperado mucho por verte, _my honey_-y le guiñó el ojo.-Ichiya está aquí de nuevo, a tu servicio!-

Y Erza empezó a sudar frió.

-Erza vuelve a temblar!-gritó riendo Happy. Lucy volvió a dar otro paso hacia atrás, pensando y rogando que no la hubiera visto. Pero en un segundo, Ichiya apareció delante de Lucy, asustándola, provocando que sus cabellos se mecieran al viento.

-Kyyyaa!-gritó ella

-Lucy-san…-dijo sonriendo con gentileza y brillando- es un placer volver a verte.-y estiró el cuello, acercándose a ella para olerla, Lucy se abrazó, temblando-sigue oliendo de maravilla Lucy-san. Excelente parf…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar recibió un golpe en la mejilla–meeeen!-gritó y su cabeza fue a chocar contra un árbol.

-Natsu.-murmuró ella sorprendida, al ver que había sido él quien le había golpeado.

-Qué demonios hacen aquí?-gruñó Natsu aún con su puño apretado.

Los trimens ayudaron a Ichiya a sacar la cabeza del tronco y en cuanto estuvieron se pusieron en fila, con Ichiya delante.

-Nosotros también nos unimos a cazar a ese malhechor-

-Qu-que?-preguntó Erza sorprendida.

-Nosotros fuimos los que pusimos el anuncio.-respondió Hibiki. Erza y Lucy cogieron el cartel y buscaron. Debajo de todo, al pie de la hoja y muy pequeño ponía "publicado por Blue Pegasus"

Erza palideció al no darse cuenta y su alma escapó de su cuerpo.

-Pero si ni siquiera se ve!-exclamó Lucy

-No te preocupes, Lucy-san. Nosotros somos suficientes-dijo Ichiya pasando una mano por la cintura de la rubia y empezando a caminar, dejando a Gray, Natsu y Happy atrás.

-P-por aquí, Erza-san-dijo Eve, sonrojado indicándole el camino. Erza comenzó a caminar con la mirada perdida.

-Lucy-san, Erza!-gritó Happy siguiéndoles- y nosotros que?-

-Oe! Oe!-exclamó Gray, molesto-malditos! No nos hacen ni caso-metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió de lado-esta vez no se van a librar, verdad Natsu?- y cuando lo miró, su sonrisa se borró y frunció el ceño. Natsu apretaba sus puños con fuerza y su mirada era aterradora.

-Estúpido Blue Pegasus-masculló empezando a caminar. Gray le miró extrañado, más luego le siguió.

…..

Sin duda, esta misión sería clasificada como una de las peores realizadas en todo el país. Capturar al malhechor Melopo, de pelo afro, había sido un auténtico circo. El tipo era muy bueno en su terreno, el bosque, y saltaba de rama en rama como un mono. Tuvieron que "apartar" de su camino a los animales que le querían defender, saltar agarrándose a cuerdas para llegar al otro lado de un precipicio, tropezaban, caían, corrían, luchaban… "apartaron" a la nueva banda que se había montado, de las cuales Gray y Natsu se encargaron; utilizaron su magia para detenerlo pero ésta rebotaba en los árboles… Después de mucho correr y saltar pudieron darle alcance, lo ataron con miles de cuerdas y lo llevaron hasta el consejo., donde recibieron su recompensa.

Ahora, Gray nunca llegó a pensar que su amigo-rival-idiota llegara a comportarse tan…de esa manera tan extraña en la vuelta al gremio y no solo en la vuelta, de hecho la misión había sido un enorme lío por culpa del pelirosa, que pegaba a cuanto se le pusiera por el medio.

Los de Blue pegasus decidieron ir a visitar al gremio y de paso al maestro, así que los acompañaron de vuelta, más algo pasó esa tarde que sorprendió a Gray…

Erza andaba tensa entre Ichiya y Eve, eso sí, preparada con su espada en la mano, y Lucy andaba riendo con Hibiki y el sonrojado Ren a otro lado. Unos pasos más atrás andaban Gray, Happy y Natsu; éste último de brazos cruzados y maldiciendo en voz baja.

Gray le miraba de reojo, pensando que era lo que le pasaba.

-Te ocurre algo?-le preguntó finalmente pero Natsu no respondió y siguió maldiciendo en voz baja. Gray volvió la vista al frente, ignorándole. Si algo le pasaba ya se lo contaría él mismo.

Se hizo de noche y decidieron acampar; Lucy y Erza fueron a bañarse a un lago, bajo amenaza de que quien se acercara moriría. Happy decidió también ir, no sin antes mostrarles una risita maliciosa a los que estaban ahí. Una venita apareció en ellos pero esperaron sentados alrededor del fuego. Hubo un silencio sepulcral donde solo se podía percibir el tenso ambiente y las miradas asesinas entre ellos. Natsu no dejó de mirar a Hibiki, a lo que éste, al enterarse, le sonrió con especial brillo en la mirada. Natsu asqueado volteó el rostro.

-Tiene algún problema conmigo?-preguntó Hibiki molesto ante ese gesto de desagrado. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a que los chicos le odiaran por su belleza, sino que lo que realmente le molestaba era que el tipo de pelo rosa no dejaba de mirarle como si quisiera asesinarle.

Natsu le miró y respondió

-Tu cara es el problema. Eres feo-y ese comentario fue como clavarle mil cuchillos en el pecho. Los demás se sorprendieron. Hibiki apretó el puño, levantándose del suelo, con la mirada oscurecida.

-Q-que has dicho…-

Natsu puso las manos tras su cabeza y tan tranquilamente lo volvió a repetir.

-Que tu cara es el problema, eres feo-y otra vez se le clavaron los cuchillos a Hibiki. Su mandíbula se tensó, apretando sus dientes, se remangó y le miró de forma asesina.

-Q-que has…-

-Estas sordo? Dije que tu cara es el problema y que eres feo-y Hibki explotó.

-No! Hibiki! Relájate!-dijo Ren moviendo las manos

-Hibki! No malgastes el tiempo con estos tipos-dijo Eve alzándose también del suelo e intentando calmarle.

-Qué quieres decir con estos tipos…mocoso-masculló Gray apretando su puño.

-Mocoso?-repitió Eve, sorprendido

-Tú. Levántate y pelea conmigo-señaló Hibiki a Natsu, que sonrió con malicia.

-Estaba deseando hacerlo-dijo levantándose y haciéndose crujir los dedos.

-Acaso buscas pelea?-preguntó Eve preparándose para la lucha, Gray también se levantó y se empezó a quietar la camisa, sonriendo.

-Oe…oe…-intentaban calmar Ren e Ichiya, con la gota tras la nuca.

-No sé qué problema tendrás conmigo, pero si me buscan me encuentran.-dijo Hibiki aflojándose la corbata- me da igual que seas amigo de Lucy, no voy a tener compasión contigo-

-Deja de hablar y ataca de una vez-y los dos se enzarzaron a la pelea.

-Procurare no hacerte mucho daño-dijo Gray ya sin su camisa y preparándose.

-Eso si llegas a tocarme-y se lanzó Eve contra él.

En un momento todo se volvió un caos, unos peleando contra otros, cargándose los árboles de alrededor, rompiendo, quemando, helando…

-Aniki, que hacemos?-preguntó Ren. Ichiya meditó, poniéndose serio. Abrió los ojos y miró al frente.

-De momento…ir a ver a Erza y Lucy-san.-

-H-hai-respondió Ren, sonrojándose. Más tras esas palabras los dos fueron mandados a volar, uno por Gray y otro por Natsu.

-Idiotas-mascullo Natsu

-Como si os fuéramos a dejar tocar a nuestras princesas-respondió Gray

-Tú!-gritó Hibiki alzándose con dificultad del suelo. En un momento Natsu le había dejado hecho polvo y casi quemado-Retira eso que has dicho-se agarró el brazo adolorido.

Eve se incorporó en el suelo, escupiendo la sangre de su labio.

-Te estoy hablando! Retira eso o…-pero Natsu, con una mirada aterradora se acercó a él, paso a paso, Hibiki apretó sus dientes y sudó frío, esa aura a su alrededor quemaba. Cuando Natsu estuvo enfrente el agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a Lucy-siseó. Luego lo tiró al suelo y se alejó caminando de ahí.

Gray no se acababa de creer lo que había visto. Natsu había amenazado al idiota de los trimens…por lucy? Y tras pensar en ello, Lucy Erza y Happy llegaron y se sorprendieron ante tal desastre.

Regañaron a Gray, el pobre, que al final le cayó un buen golpe y buscaron a Natsu, que apareció al rato y del cual se llevó otro golpe.

El viaje de regreso fue igual de incómodo y extraño. Natsu no apartaba la mirada de Hibiki mientras que Lucy a su lado le regañaba. Gray, Erza y Happy iban tras ellos y tras estos tres los Trimens e Ichiya, molestos.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, cada uno fue a saludar a sus amigos y se separaron.

Sin duda esa misión fue una de las peores misiones que el grupo más fuerte de Fairy tail, acompañados por los Blue Pegasus, llegaron a hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**sI, SI YA SÉ UN FINAL UN POCO SOSO...PERO PARA EL FINAL ME QUEDÉ SIN IDEA HAHA!**

**PERO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP. ME HA COSTADO HORRORES HACER UNA REACCION DE NATSU ANTE TAL DECLARACIÓN. NO TENÍA NI IDEA DE QUE PODÍA HACER! AHHH! ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO COMO LO HICE Y TMB A GILDARTZ. ESTE PERSONAJE TMB ES ALGO DIFICIL DE ESCRIBIR...POR CIERTTO A QUE NO SABÉIS DE QUIEN HABLABA? DE QUIEN CREÉS QUE LLEGÓ A ENAMORARSE COMO UN BOBO? . ( ESO SOLO PO PODRÉIS SABER LOS QUE HAN LLEGADO A LA SAGA DE TENROU )**

**BUENO, ESPERO MUCHOS RR DE VUESTRA PARTE, XQ COMO BIEN HE DICHO, LOS RR SON COMO MEDICINA PARA NOSOTROS LOS ESCRITORES, CON ELLOS NOS EMOCIONAMOS Y CONTINUAMOS ANTES LOS FICS. ASÍ QUE OS AGRADECERE MUUCHISIMO LOS VUESTROS ^^**

**ESPERO COMENTS BUENOS :p**

**JAN DI-CHAN**


	4. Chapter 4

**ÚLTIMO CAPITULO! **

**A disfrutar^^**

* * *

><p><span>Al día siguiente…<span>

Lucy se removió en la cama y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos. La luz del sol se filtraba por su ventana y cuando por fin los abrió, sonrió y se estiró. Se reincorporó y miró hacia afuera. El paisaje primaveral de Magnolia era realmente hermoso.

-Bien! Ya toca levantarse!-sacó los pies de la cama y los puso sobre la cálida alfombra, pero se quedó sentada, mirando por toda la casa…

_Natsu hace días que no viene_…pensó y recordó las muchas veces que lo encontraba en su cama, haciendo ejercicio, durmiendo en el suelo, sentado en su puff, comiendo...Des de aquel día…y una sonrisa melancólica surcó su rostro

_Flash Back_

_-Natsu…tu…me gustas!-_

_Final flash_

Puso los pies sobre la cama y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

_Flash Back_

_Lucy caminaba por el borde del muro del río junto con Plue. Las dos personas del barco le dijeron que tuviera cuidado, más ella les sonrió y les respondió que todo iría bien. _

_Se bajó del borde en cuando estuvo cerca de su casa, aunque se detuvo y miró el cielo estrellado. _

_-Sabía que no iba a salir bien-murmuró y cerró los ojos. Una brisa suave meció sus cabellos y sonrió-lo mejor será olvidarse de todo, no crees plue?-_

_-Pu puun-dijo éste, temblando. Y los dos continuaron el camino. Cuando llegó a su casa, se detuvo en la puerta, mirando el suelo. _

_-Lucy-llamó una voz dulce. Lucy alzó la cabeza y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas. _

_-L-Lissana…-sollozó y la peliblanca la abrazó. Dejándose caer al suelo con ella y dejando caer alguna lágrima. _

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Lissana dejó una taza de té sobre la mesa, delante de Lucy y se puso otro para ella. Se sentó delante. Lucy escondiendo su mirada aún hipaba. Sus manos se mantenían en puños sobre sus rodillas y se mordía el labio, evitando que más lágrimas salieran. _

_-Gomennasai Lissana...-murmuró Lucy. La peliblanca negó, sonriendo. _

_-Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó ésta. Lucy asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo. Alzó la cabeza y le sonrió._

_-Siento haber montado el espectáculo. No es propio de mí pero…-y volvió a bajar la mirada, oscureciéndola.-gomennasai…no pensé que fuera a afectarme de esta forma…creo que lo que dijiste la otra vez es cierto-sonrió con sarcasmo- todavía soy una niña…una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer que necesita que la protejan y la mimen-_

_-Lucy-chan, no todo está perdido-Lucy alzó la mirada y ella le sonrió-solo dale tiempo. Natsu…aunque no lo parezca es muy sensible y…que de un día para otro su amiga le diga que le gusta…-Lucy se sonrojó-no te preocupes, verás cómo todo saldrá bien-y alzó el pulgar-ten fe en mí.-_

_-Lissana…-murmuró sorprendida antes esas firmes y seguras palabras. _

_-Dale tiempo, Lucy, solo…. hasta que lo asimile. Aunque…no creo que tenga que asimilar nada si a él ya le….-murmuró pensativa. _

_-Lissana?-la llamó al ver que se había perdido en las nubes. Ella la miró, sonriendo con nerviosismo. _

_-A-ahh! Gomen! Me quedé pensando y…me despisté-se mordió la lengua, sonriendo. _

_Lucy también sonrió. _

_-Arigatou Lissana-chan. Eres genial.-_

_Y la noche pasó, Lissana se quedó de nuevo en casa de Lucy y las dos hablaron de cosas triviales, jugaron y sobre todo rieron. _

_Final flash_

Lucy sonrió y decidió por fin levantarse. No se atormentaría más con eso. Arreglaría las cosas con Natsu y le exigiría una respuesta y si él se negaba a darla…se la sacaría de la peor forma posible. Y sonrió con malicia.

-Bien! Aquí voy Natsu!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ohayo gozaimasu!-entró Lucy con una sonrisa radiante. Más luego se borró para ponerse seria y buscar a Natsu y Happy.

_Ahí están!_ Pensó sonriendo de nuevo en cuanto los vio sentados en una mesa comiendo. Gray y Juvia estaban sentados con ellos.

-Natsu! Happy!-exclamó ella caminado hacia ellos. En cuanto lo nombro, Natsu se atragantó con el fuego que engullía y se puso tenso. Des del incidente de ayer con Hibiki no se habían vuelto a dirigir palabra, bueno, ella sí, aunque solo para regañarle. No iba a seguir con ello, verdad?

-Lucy!-exclamó Happy sonriendo.

-Ohayo minna!-dijo en cuanto llegó a la mesa pero se asustó cuando Natsu se alzó de la mesa de repente-N-Natsu…-

-Hehe, recordé que tenía algo que hacer- y salió disparado del gremio.

-Natsu!-llamó Lucy, sorprendiéndose.

-Natsu! Espérame!-exclamó Happy sacando sus alas y siguiéndolo

-Y ahora qué le pasa?-preguntó Gray-esta de lo más extraño últimamente.-murmuró

Lucy y Juvia le miraron. Pero Gray miró a Lucy fijamente, durante unos segundos. Juvia se enfadó a Lucy le resbaló la gota.

-Q-que pasa Gray..?-

-Que le has dicho a Natsu?-preguntó-que le has dicho para que esté más idiota que antes-

-Q-que…-

_Flash back_

_-Natsu…tu…me gustas!-_

_Final flash_

Y se sonrojó. Era por eso por lo que Natsu la evitaba?

Gray se acercó más a ella, poniendo un pie sobre la mesa, ya que estaba desnudo de nuevo, Lucy sonrió con nerviosismo y miró para otro lado.

-Haha..ha. Iré a ver qué le pasa-y salió corriendo del gremio.

-Oe! Oe!-llamó Gray, pero era demasiado tarde

-Juvia está muy enfada-siseó-Juvia no perdonará a Lucy-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando salió fuera Natsu ya había desaparecido. Ella, inflando los mofletes, miró a ambos lados y se cruzó de brazos.

-No vas a esconderte de mí. Te encontraré Natsu-y empezó a correr, empezando a buscar por todos los lados a los que él solía ir.

Dos horas después…

-Oh! No puedo más!-exclamó sentándose en un banco del parque central de Magnolia. Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el azul del cielo y sus nubes. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa primaveral y del silencio que a esas horas reinaba en el parque.

-Donde estas Natsu.-murmuró abriendo los ojos y quedándose anonada mirando el cielo-porque huyes de mí?-bajó la cabeza y suspiró de nuevo.

_Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, no se lo hubiera dicho. Y ahora estaríamos como siempre, juntos, con Happy, Erza y Gray, en el gremio o tal vez haciendo otra misión para yo poder pagar mi alquiler. Divirtiéndonos y buscando nuevas aventuras_. Suspiró de nuevo.

-Me arrepiento completamente de eso.-murmuró_. Quiero que volvamos a ser como antes, que venga a mi casa cuando quiera, que duerma en mi cama, que me interrumpa mientras me baño._ Yo…miró al frente, decidida. _Voy a encontrarle, le diré que todo fue una broma y entonces… todo volverá a ser como antes. Sí, eso es_. Se alzó del banco.

-bien! Vamos a por ti, Natsu!-y salió corriendo a buscar de nuevo.

Por la tarde….

Lucy llegó al gremio, toda desolada y cansada a más no poder. Se sentó en la barra y apoyó su cabeza en la barra. Suspiró. Mirajane se acercó junto con Lissana, que se sentó a su lado.

-Alguna novedad?-preguntó Mirajane

-No.-dijo alzando la cabeza-le he buscado por toda la ciudad, por los lugares que normalmente frecuenta, por los que odia, por los que no va nunca…nadie lo ha visto, nadie sabe nada.-y volvió a dejar la cabeza en la mesa-ya no sé por dónde más buscar.-

Lissana miró a Mirajane y sonrió, luego volteó su mirada a Lucy.

-Lucy-chan.-puso una mano sobre su espalda-segura que no te dejas algo?-

La rubia negó y la miró.

-Te he dicho que estuve buscando por los sitios donde él más…-y abrió los ojos de par en par-en la cabaña!-exclamó recordando la primera vez que la llevó allí.

-Espera, Lucy!-exclamó Lissana

-Arigatou Lissana, Mira-san!-dijo antes de salir

-A donde iba Lucy con tanta prisa?-preguntó Gray acercándose a la barra pero mirando a la puerta.

Lissana se sentó de nuevo, preocupada. Sabía Lucy como se iba a allí?

-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes-animó Mirajane y ella sonrió, no muy convencida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No-murmuró Lucy mirando a su alrededor-me he perdido!-exclamó al cielo. Suspiró. Como podía ser tan despistada. Miró a su alrededor, suplicando encontrar algún camino, pero únicamente se encontraba con más árboles, cada vez más altos y una espesa niebla que se iba formando a sus pies.

Caminó más adentro, pensando que tal vez más adelante encontrara un camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Natsu llegó al gremio, desanimado y se sentó en una de las mesas, dejando su cabeza sobre la mesa. Happy se sentó en la mesa mirando preocupado a su amigo.

-Natsu, estás bien?-preguntó Happy en un murmuro al o que Natsu solo suspiró de nuevo.

-Donde has estado todo el día?-preguntó Gray sonando molesto. Natsu gruñó y él se sentó en frente mirándole fijamente.

-Que quieres Gray? Ahora no tengo ganas de pelea-

-Habéis discutido tú y Lucy?- Natsu se congeló en la mesa, luego sus mejillas se sonrojaron y miró a un lado.

-N-no-y le miró de reojo, volvió a mirar a un lado y luego a Gray, para luego volver a mirar a un lado.

Gray con una venita en la frente se alzó, plantando las manos sobre la mesa.

-Me estas molestando! Se puede saber que ha…-

-Natsu!-Lissana y Mirajane se acercaron a la mesa.

Natsu volvió a mirar a un lado y Happy suspiró. Su amigo actuaba de lo más extraño des del día en que se desmayó.

-Nee, Natsu…-se sentó al lado Lissana y con una risita maliciosa le golpe con el codo-Ya te encontraste con Lucy?-

Natsu volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez al completo y negó con la cabeza, nervioso.

-No hemos visto a Lucy en todo el día-respondió Happy

Lissana y Mirajane se miraron preocupadas y miraron a Natsu.

-Natsu, Lucy lleva buscándote todo el día-dijo MIrajane a lo que el pelirosa alzó la cabeza.

-Pues no la hemos visto-respondió Happy de nuevo-nee Natsu?-

-Aquí no ha aparecido en toda la tarde.-dijo Lissana empezando a preocuparse-y ya es de noche.-

-Quizá esté en su casa-respondió Gray.

Natsu se alzó y emprendió camino hacia la salida.

-Oe! Natsu a dónde vas?-

-A buscarla-dijo sin voltearse.-Happy- y éste voló hacia su amigo.

-Natsu!-llamó Lissana corriendo hasta él. Se paró enfrente-Natsu, tal vez Lucy esté en la cabaña.-

-En la cabaña?-preguntó sorprendido.

Lissana asintió.-Esta mañana, al ver que no te encontraba le dije que podías estar en la cabaña y tras eso se fue corriendo. Seguro que no la viste?-

-Llevo ahí casi todo el día y no apareció nadie-

Lissana miró a Happy y luego a Natsu.

-Natsu, Lucy sabe ir allí, verdad?-pero estos salieron corriendo- Natsu! Happy!-bufó, preocupada-ojalá y estés bien, Lucy-chan-murmuró mirando la calle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kiaah!-gritó y cayó de pleno al suelo. Se reincorporó frotándose la nariz y miró al suelo, molesta-estúpidas ramas!-exclamó volviéndose a levantar y pateando el suelo. Reanudó su camino, en busca de una salida. Aunque le costaba, ya que era de noche y una niebla espesa le tapaba la vista. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando alrededor para ver si podía guiarse con algo. Bufó.

-Estúpida niebla! No veo nada!-y cuando dio el primer paso volvió a caer al suelo-AAh!-exclamó furiosa. Se sentó, se quitó los zapatos y los tiró hacia delante-estúpido zapatos! Estúpido suelo! Estúpido bosque! Quiero salir!-y encogió las piernas, escondiendo su cara entre ellas y abrazándolas-quiero irme a casa…quiero…ver a Natsu…-y se quedó ahí, rogando por dios que alguien la encontrara. Pero algo se movió tras ella que la asustó y la hizo levantarse.

-Quien anda ahí!-dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus llaves…llaves? Se miró al costado y se sorprendió. Había perdido sus llaves!

Algo volvió a correr delante de ella y Lucy agarró su látigo.

-Quien anda ahí!-entrecerró la mirada, no veía absolutamente nada-estúpida niebla-siseó. Y de repente algo cayó frente a ella que movió el suelo e hizo que cayera al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió. Delante de ella un gran, pero gran gorila de casi tres metros de altura, blanco y marrón la miraba, sonriendo y meneando las llaves. Sus llaves!

-Tú! Devuélvemelas!-le gritó, levantándose del suelo y agarrando su látigo con fuerza. El gorila solo saltó y gritó fuerte-Dámelas si no quieres que te haga daño-

Pero el mono volvió a saltar y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos corazones. Lanzó las llaves a un lado y fue hacia ella. Lucy se preparó con el látigo, más cuando dio el paso para azotarle con éste, tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo. El mono aprovechó y la agarró.

-aah! Suéltame!-pero el mono apretó el agarre en su mano y acercó su rostro, poniendo unos morritos. Lucy aterrada por lo que iba a hacer, gritó.-No te acerques a mi bestia inmunda!-

Y el mono empezó a caminar, saltando de rama en rama y subiendo a una altura increíble.

-Suéltame! Suéltame mono–hentai! Suéltame! kiiiaahh!-

Natsu se alertó al oír ese grito.

-Oíste eso Happy?-preguntó al gato alado, que asintió.

-Es Lucy-y se alzó en el aire mientras Natsu salía corriendo por el frondoso y espeso bosque.

-LUCY!-gritó. Pero se detuvo al ver algo que brillaba. Se acercó y cogió aquello. Eran las llaves de Lucy. Las apretó con fuerza y se las metió en el bolsillo-Luucy!- llamó de nuevo mirando a todos lados y unos cuantos pasos más adelantes estaban sus botas y su látigo.

-Kiaaah!-se volvió a oír. Natsu rabioso y preocupado miró alrededor. No veía nada! Maldita niebla!

-Natsu! Puedo ver a Lucy! Un gran mono la tiene!-gritó Happy des del aire-están cerca!-

-aaarrghh!-gritó Natsu corriendo hacia donde podía oler el perfume de Lucy-LUCY!-

La rubia oyó algo y miró alrededor. Si, estaba segura, había escuchado su voz. Era la voz de Natsu.

-NATSU!-gritó ella. El mono bajó al suelo, y se acercó de nuevo a Lucy, la olió y sus ojos volvieron a convertirse en corazones. Ella se removió en su mano-suéltame mono idiota!-juntos sus morros y los acercó a su rostro-NATSU!-

-Arrgh!-y de una patada en plena cara el mono salió volando, soltando ello a Lucy.

-Ah!- Gritó ella al verse caer al suelo, pero antes de que diera en el suelo, Natsu se tiró y los dos rodaron hasta chocar contra un árbol.

-Lucy!-gritó Happy bajando del aire.-Lucy estás bien?-

Lucy abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verse sobre el pecho de Natsu, sintiendo sus brazos rodearla con fuerza. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Natsu, que le sonrió. Él estaba apoyado contra el árbol.

-Estás bien, Lucy?- y ella, no aguantando más rompió a llorar, rodeando a Natsu con sus brazos por su pecho y hundiendo el rostro en él.-Lucy…?-se sorprendió éste y miró a Happy, que flotaba a su alrededor.-Lucy…te hiciste daño?-

-Lucy-llamó Happy preocupado

-Pensé que nunca vendrías-sollozó ella apretando más fuerte su abrazo-baka! No vuelvas a desaparecer!-

-Lucy…-

-No quiero que estemos separados. No quiero que me dejes sola, eres todo lo que tengo en el mundo! Por favor, no vuelvas a desaparecer así. No lo soportaría.-y calló, intentando recuperar su respiración normal-natsu…olvida todo lo que te dije. Olvida que lo que te dije! Volvamos a ser los de antes! Por favor! Seamos los amigos de antes. No quiero estar separada de vosotros.-

-Luuucy…-la voz de Happy tembló por las lágrimas, se habían acordado de él aunque no entendía de que hablaban.

-Por favor Natsu…volvamos a ser el equipo que éramos antes.-y así se quedó, abrazada a él, queriendo disfrutar de ésta vez.

-No puedo-murmuró él al rato y Lucy abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose. Se fue separando de él, lentamente, mirando su rostro, cabizbajo y con la mirada oscurecida. Sintió sus ojos volver a llenarse de lágrimas. Ya no volverían a ser los de antes, ya, todos los recuerdos de cuando iban a misiones juntos, los momentos tristes, felices todo…todo se olvidaría..

-Natsu…-murmuró ella bajando la cabeza, apretó los puños sobre sus piernas y mordió su labio. Aunque tenía una ganas enormes de ponerse a llorar. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer al suelo.

-No puedo…volver a ser el de antes. Yo….-apretó sus dientes y puños-Lucy yo…-

-Entiendo.-interrumpió ella, mirando a un lado Natsu alzó la cabeza, mirándola-n-no te preocupes. Te entiendo. Sé que para un chico, estar con la chica que se le ha declarado no es nada cómodo-

_Se le ha declarado! Lucy se le ha declarado?_ Pensó Happy, sorprendiéndose.

-No te preocupes, intentaré alejarme, poco a poco, ya que el grupo podría sospechar…-

-Lucy…-

-Iré y buscaré otras misiones yo sola, o tal vez me junte con Wendy y Charle, no sé, pero intentaré que no se me note mucho…-

-Lucy…-

-Siento haberte molestado todo ese tiempo.-sonrió con tristeza y le miró- no volveré a acercarme a …-pero no pudo continuar ya que Natsu la besó en los labios. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendiéndose. Happy al igual que ella, se había quedado de piedra.

-Na-Natsu…-balbuceó Happy

Natsu se separó y volvió a apoyarse en el árbol, sonrojado y mirando al suelo. Lucy lo miró sorprendida.

-Te estaba diciendo que no podemos a volver a ser amigos porque…-apretó sus puños-porque…me gustas-dijo en un susurro, pero que llegó perfectamente a oídos de Lucy y Happy.

Lucy parpadeó varias veces, no creyéndose lo que acababa de oír. Él…él le había dicho…le había dicho que…no pudo evitar sonreír.

Natsu alzó la mirada y se sonrojó más al ver la sonrisa.

-De que ríes!-y volteó el rostro, mosqueado.

-Baaka-dijo Lucy ahuecando las manos sobre su rostro y besándole en la mejilla-te has tardado bastante en decírmelo-él se apartó, cruzándose de brazos

-E-eso no es una cosa que se diga a la primera-respondió él, molestándose de nuevo.-me pasé días enteros pensando en que era lo que sentía. Sabía que sentía algo por ti pero…no sabía cómo descifrarlo-la miró rápido de reojo y volvió la vista al suelo-hasta hoy-

Lucy ladeó la cabeza, sin entender. Y él bajó los brazos y agachó la cabeza .

-Cuando me dijeron que habías desaparecido, me asuste. Pensé que no te volvería a ver…que desaparecerías como lo hizo Lissana.-apretó los puños-fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que esto que siento por ti es más que amistad. Sentir que podía perderte, fue el sentimiento más doloroso que…-alzó la cabeza y la miró, serio. Lucy se sonrojó-no quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mí.-

-Natsu…-murmuró. Natsu pasó una mano por su nuca y la acercó, juntando su frente a la de ella.

-Lucy, quiero que siempre estemos juntos-y los dos se miraron a los ojos, sonrojados-Te quiero.-susurró él acercándose a sus labios.

-QUE!-exclamó Happy provocando que Lucy pusiera las manos sobre la boca de Natsu y así evitar acercarse. Se habían olvidado de..-Natsu! Lucy! Porque no me dijeron nada!-exclamó el gato enfadado flotando a su alrededor.

Lucy sonrió y Natsu volteó el rostro, pasando una mano tras la nuca, sonrojado.

-Natsu! Porque no me lo contaste?-

-Es que no me has oído! Dije que estaba confundido! Hace poco que me enteré de lo que siento.-

-Luucy!-exclamó mirando a la rubia.

-Gomen, gomen-murmuró ella. Más Happy les miró a los dos, serio, enfadado, para luego sonreír con malicia

-Ya lo sabía-respondió dejando a los dos boquiabiertos-De Lucy…porque se le notaba y a ti…-

-Como que se me notaba!-exclamó avergonzada levantándose del suelo

-Te comportabas tan raro que fui a preguntarle a Lissana y ella me lo contó todo.-

-Lissana-masculló avergonzado Natsu

-También me contó lo tuyo Lucy-

-Lo mío?-

-Sí, eso de que lloraste dos veces y todo eso.-

-Lloraste?-exclamó Natsu alzándose. Lucy se sonrojó y negó.

-N-no! no lloré. Solo…-

-Pero Lissana me dijo que…-

-Lo que te dijo Lissana es mentira-dijo mientras le agarraba de las mejillas y las estiraba

-Aaaaye…-

-Lucy, es cierto que lloraste?-preguntó de nuevo Natsu, preocupado.

-No! ya te dije que Lissana se lo ha inventado todo-y rió, nerviosa. Un silencio se formó y ella se movió nerviosa-mejor vámonos de una vez. Odio este bosque tan espeso y lleno de niebla. No sé cómo vas a kya!-gritó cuando hubo tropezado otra vez.

-Lucy es muy torpe-susurró Happy

Natsu asintió.

-que os oigo!-exclamó ella alzándose, pero cuando lo hizo, su pie dolió y volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

-Lucy!-llegó Natsu y Happy a su lado-estas bien?-

-Creo que me he torcido el pie-respondió ella mirándose el pie. Eso era lo que le faltaba! Torcerse el pie. Que más podría pasar?

-Te llevaré-dijo Natsu dándole la espalda-sube-ella se sonrojó al completo.

-No! no! no! Yo puedo andar sola! N-no te preocupes.-y se intentó levantar

-Lucy-la rubia al mirarlo, se asustó. Su mirada aterradora la hizo temblar.-sube-

-Aye!-hizo ella subiendo a su espalda. Natsu rió en cuanto la tuvo cogida.-de que te ríes?-preguntó avergonzada.

-Toma-dijo él entregándole las llaves.-supongo que las necesitaras.-

-Mis llaves! Arigatou Natsu!-dijo agarrándolas. Sonrió y se las puso en su falda luego rodeó el cuello de natsu y empezaron a caminar.-como me encontraste?-preguntó ella al rato

-Tu olor.-respondió él

-mi olor-repitió ella sintiéndose tonta ante esa pregunta. De qué forma si no la iba a encontrar. Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan feliz, tan completa. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan plena. Rió.

-De que ríes?-preguntó Natsu

Lucy estiró el cuello y besó su mejilla, dejando a Natsu sonrojado.

-Yo también te quiero-respondió ella volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Natsu sonrió y apretó máss su agarre a sus piernas, evitando que cayera.

-Yosh! Volvamos a casa!-exclamó

-Aye!-respondieron Happy y Lucy.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, todos fueron a preguntarle a Lucy que le había ocurrido, le curaron y vendaron el pie, pidieron explicaciones y todos se sorprendieron al saber la relación que ahora ellos dos mantenían, eso sí, todo fue explicado por Happy. Que lo exageró quizá, demasiado.

Todos se alegraron y lo celebraron con bebida, comida, música y baile. Esa noche, Natsu llevó a Lucy a su casa.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

-Ohayo!-exclamó Natsu entrando con Lucy en su espalda. Happy venía tras ellos. Natsu la dejó en una mesa y se alejó a buscar algo de beber. Ella dijo que no hacía falta, que con solo llevarla era suficiente, pero igualmente fue. Lucy sonrió en cuanto se alejó.

Natsu era tan adorable…

Lissana y Cana se sentaron frente a ella. Lucy se sonrojó al notar sus miradas.

-Y bien?...-preguntó Lissana

-Y-y bien qué?-

-Que estuvieron haciendo anoche?-

-Cana!-exclamó sonrojada al completo-no hicimos nada! Solo me acompañó hasta mi casa!-

-de verás?-

-Ayer en el bosque Natsu y Lucy se…-

-Cállate gato!-exclamó Lucy y tanto Cana como Lissana rieron.

-Lu-chan-se acercó Levy-hay un chico ahí fuera que quiere hablar contigo-

-Un chico?-y estiró el cuello-aaah!-exclamó al ver al chico de la librería.-Pero que…-

Éste se acercó con una gran sonrisa a Lucy.

-Te estaba buscando-dijo el amable chico, sonriendo. Lucy se sonrojó.

-A-a mí?-y miró al frente. Lissana y Cana ya no estaban!

-Que te ha pasado?-le preguntó al ver el pie envenado.

-Ah…etto…me caí y…es que soy muy torpe.-Y rió nerviosamente. Dios! Porque estaba tan nerviosa.-Anno…que te trae por…por FAIRY TAIL.-

-Me dejaste plantado.-respondió él, luciendo como si estuviera enfadado.

-ah! Eso…yo...yo…gomennasai!-y como pudo, des de la silla se inclinó para hacer una reverencia-gomennasai, yo tenía una misión y…-

-Jajaja. Tranquila, el remplazo que enviaste fue muy amable-y que por cierto, no veo donde está. Pensó el chico mirando alrededor.

-De verdad, lo siento.-dijo avergonzada. El chico la miró unos segundos y ella se sonrojó.

- Te perdono si solo si accedes a tener otra cena conmigo.-

-q-que?-otra cena? Con él? Pero se supone que ahora estoy con Natsu, no sé si deba hacerlo

-Le gggggustas-hizo Happy

-Cállate!-

-Me debes el explicarme muchas cosas de esta ciudad-y le guiñó el ojo, a lo que ella se sonrojó aún más y acabó asistiendo.

-Estaré por la ciudad estos días, así que vendré para ver cómo vas con el pie.-

-N-no hace falta, si ya no me….-pero el golpe de una taza de café sobre la mesa los hizo voltearse.

-Na-natsu-

-Quien eres tú?-preguntó acercando su rostro lo más posible al chico.

-A-anno….-

-Natsu, este chico está ligando con Lucy-respondió Happy riendo con malicia

-Happy!-exclamó sonrojada-no es cierto Natsu. Él es un amigo que conocí hace mucho en…-pero Natsu golpeó al muchacho en la mejilla, tirándolo al suelo.-NATSU!-exclamó sorprendida, alzándose de la silla. Todos los del gremio miraron la escena.

El chico se incorporó en el suelo, tocándose la mejilla hinchada.

-Natsu, porque demonios le…-pero Natsu la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a él

-Escúchame cuatro ojos, fuiste tú el que causó que Lucy casi no nos acompañara a esa misión y ahora te advierto. No vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí ni tampoco te acerques a ella. Lucy es mi chica y no permitiré que nadie me aleje de ella. Antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.-

-Natsu-murmuró cansada Lucy, sonrojándose ante los comentarios.

-Lárgate antes de que decida hacer carbón contigo-

El chico, aún sorprendido, se alzó del suelo y echando una última mirada a Lucy, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-Espera!-exclamó Lucy queriendo ir hacia él, pero al hacerlo cayó al suelo.-oh!-exclamó molesta.-Natsu!-el pelirosa se cruzó de brazos y silbó.

-Lu-chan, estas bien?-dijo Levy ayudándola a levantar.

-Arigatou Levy-chan- dijo sonriendo amablemente-Natsu-gruñó.

Pero Natsu solo sonrió con altivez, pasando los brazos tras su cabeza. A lucy le apareció en su frente una venita. Metió la mano en sus llaves y sacó una de ellas.

-Yo te abro, puerta del león. Leo!-y de ahí apareció Loke

-Lucy, que alegría verte! Dime que…-pero se paró al ver el pie de Lucy-q-que te ha…-

Todos miraron a ver que se traía Lucy entre manos y ella sonrió con malicia.

-Loke!-exclamó tirándose al suelo, y "llorando"-Natsu…fue Natsu…él…él me…-y lloró. A todos les resbaló la gota.

-Oe oe-exclamó Natsu

-Natsu te ha hecho eso?-siseó furioso apretando sus puños. Ella solo le miró con ojos de cachorrito y asintió. Leo, crujió sus dedos y su mirada se oscureció -Lucy-

-Haz lo que quieras con él-respondió Lucy volviéndose a sentar en la mesa y sonriendo. Éste sonrió.

-perfecto- dijo Loke volteándose justo para golpearle, pero Natsu lo esquivó y fue a parar sobre una mesa.

-Si quieres pelea, la tendrás.-respondió Natsu sonriendo-me da igual que seas un espíritu, también eres parte de este gremio así que te pateare el trasero.-

Loke se quitó la chaqueta, se aflojó la corbata y remangó sus mangas.

-Todo por mi querida Lucy-y sonrió, lanzándose contra él. Natsu lo esquivó mientras los otros del gremio animaban.

Natsu se detuvo en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

-Para que lo sepas, Lucy es ahora mi chica-

-QUE!-exclamó quedándose de piedra.-No…-murmuró apretando sus puños-no…- Natsu alzó una ceja-no voy a permitir que alguien como tú se quede con mi princesa!-en sus manos empezó a formarse una bola de luz-regulus…-

-Oe! A que te refieres con alguien como yo!-exclamó molesto Natsu

-Impactu!-gritó lanzándole la gran luz.

Y así los dos empezaron una pelea que casi terminó por destrozar la mitad del gremio. Mirajane y Lissana rieron, juntos con los demás mientras estos recibían un reproche por parte de Makarov.

Lucy no volvió a dirigirla la palabra hasta que no se disculpó con el chico. Cosa que hizo ese mismo día, delante de Lucy, después de buscarle durante horas por la ciudad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol ya se ponía, dejando en el cielo un tono anaranjado y rojo. Natsu, aún molesto por esa disculpa, cargaba a Lucy mientras Happy volaba a su lado. Lucy le miró y sonrió.

-Aún sigues enfadado?-pero Natsu no respondió-sabes bien que quien tendría que estarlo soy yo. Golpeaste a ese chico sin motivo.-

-Pero estaba coqueteando contigo-masculló mirando a un lado, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Eso no es cierto!-exclamó sonrojándose-él solo quería que cenáramos juntos, como la última vez no pude….-

-Preferirías haber cenado con él que ir con nosotros?-exclamó deteniéndose.

-Eso es muy cruel Lucy-dijo Happy

-N-no! Porque creéis que al final me fui con vosotros!-infló los cachetes-prefiero mil veces estar con vosotros y pasar aventuras que tener una cita con un chico-

Natsu y Happy sonrieron y reanudaron el camino.

-Lo ves Happy, Lucy es sin duda la mejor. Y es mi chica- Lucy se sonrojó.

-Aye!-y se acercó más a Lucy-Te gggggusta-

-No hagas eso!-

-Lucy! No te muevas tanto!-

-Lucy se sonroja! Jajajaja-

-Cállate estúpido Gato!-

-Lucy!-

Y los dos rieron, uniéndose a ellos Lucy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos años después, tras pasar aventuras dolorosas, felices, momentos difíciles, glorias encontrar viejos amigos… Lucy y Natsu se casaron bajo el techo de la hermosa catedral de Magnolia y celebraron la fiesta en el gremio. Disfrutaron y bebieron felicitando a la pareja.

Pasaron su luna de miel viajando por todo el mundo, y días después visitaron al dragón rojo Igneel, del cual se alegró mucho al ver a su hijo casado y sorprendiendo a los dos diciéndoles que Lucy estaba embarazada. Ni ella se había dado cuenta, más cuanto lo supieron se alegraron y Natsu la abrazó, sonriendo de felicidad.

Ahora se podía decir que era feliz de verdad que estaba completo, la familia completa, junto a las personas que más quería, su padre, Lucy, por supuesto el bebé y el gremio Fairy Tail.

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jojojo! que os ha parecido esta historia taaaan romantica y bonita? :p verdad que Natsu puede ser a veces muy mono .<strong>

**En fin, que espero que os haya gustado! seguiré subiendo más fanfics de esta serie, porque no entiendo que lo "famosa" que se esta haciendo, hay muy pocos fics mmzz...habrá que pensar en algo XD **

**HAY QUE PONER MÁS FICS DE ESTA PAREJA! Mucho más, así que os animo a subir. No es nada dificil escribir lo que uno se imagina, es más, te sientes genail al saber que esta historia la esta leyendo gente del mundo entero. ^^ que te da sus opiniones, sus criticas...te sientes como una escritora de verdad jeje**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo, nos vemos en otra historia!**

**Matta ne!**

**JAN DI-CHAN**


End file.
